Because You Loved Me
by Celdarion
Summary: The sequel to Unconditionally. Rachel and Elsa are happy together, certain that they will be with each other forever. It seems nothing could stand in the way of the adorable couple. However, events take a dark turn as they are tested in the wake of a tragedy.
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**I'd strongly advise anyone coming across this fic to read its predecessor Unconditionally first. This story picks up where Unconditionally left off.**

* * *

**So here it is! The first chapter of the sequel to _Unconditionally! _The same adorable Rachel and Elsa, with added angst! Yes, this fic takes a sharp turn from the utter fluff of _Unconditionally._ Starting off this fic with a short-ish chapter (c.2500 words), lets see how it goes!  
This fic, like his father, and his father before him, is dedicated to my sweet, wonderful friend, TalkElsannaToMe. You're my inspiration :-)**

* * *

Rachel stood under the scalding water with her eyes closed, relishing the feeling of the boiling cascade on her bare shoulders. Her darling fiancée had regrettably left that morning, as she agreed to spend the day with her sister. They made sweet love the entire night, and Rachel still felt drained, mainly from the countless orgasms she experienced, rather than the lack of sleep. She quivered as she remembered Elsa's tongue writhing inside her, and she ran her hands over her breasts, clearing them of excess soap. A sliver of pleasure shot through her as her palms rubbed over her nipples. Biting her lip, she sat down on the floor of the shower, and moved her hand down to between her legs, entering herself. Casting her mind to the events of the previous night, she brought herself to a shuddering orgasm.

Breathing heavily, she stood and turned off the shower. Stepping out, she reached for a towel and dried herself off, before wrestling herself into a dress. She felt alien in it, being more of a sweatpants and t-shirt girl, though her mother had insisted. She and Gretchen were to spend an evening together at a fine restaurant, in celebration of their recent reconciliation. She brushed the knots out of her hair with great difficulty, wincing at every tug. When it was done, she tied it in an elegant braid, a subtle homage to her darling Elsa. She traipsed downstairs to find her mother, who was standing in front of the mirror examining her earrings.

"All set, Rachel? Good!" She went to the front door, Rachel following, and unlocked it. They walked out to Gretchen's car, shivering in the brisk air. The drive to the restaurant was uneventful, and soon they were walking through the front door. Rachel marvelled at the opulent foyer, her jaw dropping.

"_Shit, _this place is nice!"

"Language, Rachel!" Gretchen snapped. The host greeted them pleasantly, dressed in a suit that must have cost more than Rachel's car. "Good evening, and welcome."

Gretchen smiled "Table for Faulkner."

The host scanned the list briefly. "This way, please." He led them through the restaurant to a small table tucked away in the corner. They sat down and he handed them the menus, bowing his head slightly.

Rachel examined the menu carefully. There were a great many dishes that she didn't recognise, though it didn't help that the menu was written in French.

"What the hell is _escargot?" _Rachel asked, scowling at the menu.

"Snails, dear," Gretchen replied, not looking up from her menu.

"Say what, now?"

Her mother didn't reply, only smiled slightly to herself, humming an unrecognisable tune.

"I think I'll get the steak and chips!" Rachel announced.

"Really?" Gretchen frowned at Rachel over her menu. "You can get that _anywhere!_"

"Yeah...but I like it."

"Oh fine!" Gretchen chuckled, and caught the eye of the waiter. He walked over to their table swiftly and took their orders. Rachel suddenly realised she was starving, her stomach grumbling loudly. Whenever she and Elsa were making love, they often did so for half a day or more continuously, and almost always forgot to take a break to eat.

"Did I ever ask you how you met Elsa?" Gretchen asked suddenly.

Rachel looked up, surprised at her mother's attempt at conversation. "No, you didn't. Anna introduced us, as a matter of fact. You know I've known Anna for quite a while, yes? She'd been wanting me to meet her sister for ages, but I've always said no. You know how I am around new people, right?"

Gretchen nodded.

"Well, one day she was being _particularly _insistent, and I said fine! I didn't think it would _actually _happen, and the set date was weeks away...but finally it was upon me. I was _so _nervous! I heard that knock on the door and my heart pounded, I knew she was right behind that doorway. I was still hiding in the next room, Luke let her in, I wasn't even there to see her when she came inside. But I mustered up the courage and walked out into the living room...and what I saw took my breath away. She was, no, she _is _the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on!" A small tear formed in the corner of her eye, and Gretchen smiled warmly.

"How long did it take for you two to start dating?" her mother asked.

Rachel faltered. She hoped her mother wouldn't ask. She was a rather conservative woman with traditional values, as evidenced by her reaction to the fact that her only daughter was gay. Rachel doubted that she'd approve of the fact they shared their first kiss on the day they met, and first made love the day after.

"I...uhhh..."

"It's okay, Rachel."

"About five hours," Rachel said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Five _hours?"_

Rachel blushed, looking down at the table, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Rachel. I know she's important to you. I'm just glad you're happy."

"Thanks mom."

They spoke quietly for the next ten minutes, until the waiter returned with their food. Rachel's stomach growled audibly as the smell of meat reached her nose, and she dove in as soon as the plate touched the table.

"Slow down there, Rachel," Gretchen admonished. "You'll give yourself indigestion."

"Worth it," Rachel mumbled around a mouthful of steak.

Gretchen smiled. It was almost a sad smile, she looked into Rachel's green eyes with a hint of longing, and almost...regret.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing, dear. It's just...when I look at you...I can't believe how much you've changed...how much you've grown, in only a few short months! I remember what you were like before you met Elsa. Do you remember how long it took me to actually get you into that apartment?"

Rachel laughed. "Fifteen months, wasn't it?"

"About that, yes! You didn't want to be alone, and although we rarely got on, you wanted to be home with me. But imagine what life would have been like if you hadn't moved out. You would never have met Elsa, never have fallen in love with her, never would have gotten _engaged _to her!"

Rachel blinked, tears forming in her eyes. "That isn't something I want to think about, Mother."

"I'm sorry. Rachel. I don't know what I'm saying, really."

"It's fine, really. But I wonder...can I ask you a...personal question?"

"Of course, honey."

"Remember when I first came out? How you...um...reacted?"

Gretchen sat up straight, a stern look on her face. "Where are you going with this, Rachel?"

"You don't have to answer me if you don't want to," Rachel assured hurriedly. "But I never knew..._why _you reacted the way you did. I've forgiven you, of course, I know that's not how you really felt, but..."

Gretchen inhaled sharply. "It was just an old prejudice, Rachel. Can we leave it at that?"

"I, yes, but-"

"Rachel!" Gretchen snapped. "Please?"

Rachel nodded, "Okay."

The two finished their meal in silence, and before long it was time to pay and leave. Gretchen handled the bill while Rachel waited in the car, still dissatisfied about her mother's reaction.

Gretchen got into the driver's seat and pulled away. They sat in silence as they pulled onto the highway, speeding towards home.

"I'm sorry about before, Mom," Rachel said sincerely.

"I am too, Rachel," Gretchen replied. "I owe you a proper explanation."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do," her mother insisted. She took a deep breath before speaking again. "When I was twenty, long before I met your father, I was in love with someone else."

Rachel blinked, surprised. Her mother had never spoken of any other partners other than her father, as far as Rachel knew, he had been the only one.

"We met when we were twenty, and quickly fell in love, almost like you and Elsa. The next seven years were the happiest of my life, except for one thing..."

"And what was that?" Rachel asked.

"Your grandmother, my mother, wasn't happy that I was..." Gretchen paused, collecting her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Rachel, this is hard."

"Take your time, Mom."

"My mother didn't approve of the fact that I was...that I was dating a woman."

Rachel gasped. "A _woman?"_

Gretchen raised her eyebrow. "Yes, Rachel. Her name was Alyn. She was my first love. She was my entire world, my reason for existence, but my mother never accepted her...or me. You never met your grandmother, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Heinous woman." Gretchen laughed, but there was no humour in it. "She was always very traditional, very conservative, though that was nothing unusual for a woman of her generation. It took me a _long _time to come out to her. I thought to myself that she'd at least be _happy _for me, but no. She threw me out of the house, no clothes, no food, no money, nothing, and told me to never contact her again. I had nowhere to go, except to Alyn. Now, at this point, we'd only been dating for a couple of months, it was _far _too soon to begin living together!"

"But me and Elsa -"

"Yes, Rachel, I'm aware of the irony," Gretchen said, chuckling. "I turned up that night on Alyn's doorstep, soaked to the skin, having spent the entire afternoon deliberating on whether to take the leap with Alyn, or go crawling back to my mother. I took the leap, and I am beyond thankful I did. Her parents answered the door, and immediately let me in. They were lovely people, warm, welcoming, caring, and what's more, _completely _supportive of me and her daughter being together. Alyn came bounding down the stairs and threw herself into my arms, kissing me tenderly. She took me upstairs and got me dried off, and into some new clothes. We made love for the first time that night - "

"Ew, _mom!" _Rachel protested.

"Hey, I had to _listen _to you and Elsa have sex the other day, so you can sit there and at least listen to me _talk _about it!"

"Fine." Rachel said, pouting.

Gretchen laughed, and continued. "Things were happy for us, for the next seven years. My mother was out of my life, Alyn's parents were still welcoming, they had no issues of me living in their house until I was twenty-seven, and I thought we would be together forever. But..." She stopped, tears beginning to well in her eyes, and she wiped them away.

"It's okay, mom, you don't have to continue."

"Yes, Rachel, I think I do." She pulled off the highway and on to another fast road, swerving between the cars.

"Alyn was working in her father's business at that time. It was her birthday that day, her twenty-seventh, and me and her parents were busy planning a surprise party at home. All of her friends were there, granted, there were only a few, but they were close friends, _good _friends. It was growing close to the time she normally arrived home, so we turned out the lights and waited. A car pulled up, and we all waited with bated breath, ready to leap out and yell "Surprise!". But we didn't hear the keys in the door. Instead, we heard a knock. Alyn's mother turned the lights back on and opened the door. On the porch stood a police officer. He was a young man, probably fairly new to the force, but his eyes were filled with sadness. And then, I knew that my dear Alyn was dead." Tears were openly streaming down her mother's face, but she paid them no mind. "There was a robbery at the store, the officer told us. Alyn and her boss were being held up, he demanded they empty the safe for them. Something spooked him, I think he thought her boss was reaching for a gun, and he shot her. Right in the chest. She was dead before she hit the ground. I never got to say goodbye."

Rachel sat there, dumbstruck. She tried to find the words to comfort her mother, but only one thing sprung to mind. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

Gretchen smiled ruefully. "I wasn't ready, Rachel. I _loved _that woman, I honestly thought we'd be together forever. But that was not meant to be. Alyn's parents were broken, understandably, and not long after, I left and returned home to my mother. I was a constant reminder to them, and although they never said it, I knew they didn't want me there any more. So I left. That evening I walked up to my mother's door and knocked. For the first time in seven years I saw her face, and when I told her what happened, she _laughed. _She told me that she knew that I would know nothing but misery for dating a woman. She embarked on a crusade against me, feeding me hateful propaganda about homosexuality for the next four years. And, you know what the funny thing is? I began to _believe _her. Yes, dating Alyn brought me nothing but pain in the end, and by the time I met your father I was so _hateful _of...everything Alyn represented. So when you told me about you and Elsa, it brought back all those painful memories, and I couldn't take it. I couldn't bear the thought of you going through everything I did. Granted, my reaction was probably the worst I could have done, but it was all I knew."

Rachel sat there in stunned silence, reeling with all the information her mother had landed on her. She wrung her hands awkwardly as Gretchen cried silently next to her.

"She loved you, you know." Rachel said quietly.

"Thank you, honey."

"And thank you for walking me down the aisle. It means...a great deal to me."

"For you, Rachel, a thousand times over. I love you."

Rachel didn't have a chance to reply as the jet black car slammed into the side of Gretchen's sedan. She screamed as the car slid sideways into the other lane, swiping another vehicle. They spun, and the car flipped, rolling down the embankment. Rachel felt a searing pain in her left leg. She noticed that the cabin looked oddly small, and she could no longer see her leg; there seemed to be a lot of metal in the way. The car stopped rolling suddenly, and Rachel saw a rock face fleeting past the windscreen, before they hit the ground and everything went black.


	2. Reality

Elsa unlocked her front door and pushed it open with a grunt, Anna following her. They had spent the entire day at the mall, only perusing the multitude of different game stores. Elsa was on a crusade to convert Anna to gaming, and while it had not yielded much success, she noticed some positive results. On the kitchen table was a note, written in her mother's elegant handwriting:

_Gone to Aunt Jasmine's, will probably stay the night._

_Take care, don't burn the place down, there's pizza money on the table._

_Love, Mom xxx_

Elsa smiled, and picked up the cash. "Fancy pizza tonight, Anna?"

"Sounds wonderful! Steak and bacon?"

"You got it. I'm gunna take a shower!"

"I'll come with, I need to get changed anyway!" Anna replied. The two traipsed upstairs, chatting idly.

"_How _did you come so many times?" Anna was saying, referring to Rachel and Elsa's epic night of sex.

Elsa laughed as she pulled off her shirt, exposing her large breasts. She turned on the shower to allow it to heat up, and removed her pants. Anna walked to her room to retrieve some clothes, picking out a pair of plain jeans and a tank top, and returned to the bathroom. She stripped out of her dirty clothes, pausing briefly to run her hands over her perky breasts.

"It's wonderful to hear about Rachel's mom, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is!" Elsa shouted over the noise of the shower. "I honestly can't believe it, she treated Rachel terribly and now look at her! She's walking her down the aisle!"

Anna sat back down on the floor, waiting for Elsa to finish with the shower, and lay on her back, stretching luxuriously. Elsa could see her sister playing with her breasts through the steamed glass.

"What _are _you doing, Anna?"

Anna stopped abruptly, her nipple firmly pinched between her fingers. "I actually don't know! It's just...kind of fun I guess!"

Elsa laughed. "Yes, it certainly is!" She pinched her own nipple between her fingers, relishing the odd mix of pleasure and pain that shot through her chest. She got out out of the shower, leaving it running for her sister, and reached for a towel. "All yours, Anna!"

"Thanks, sweetie!" Anna danced over to the shower, and landed a firm _smack _on Elsa's backside. The blonde yelped, and instantly drove her fingers into Anna's sides, tickling her mercilessly. Anna shrieked, and immediately took refuge in the shower.

Elsa dried herself off, as she and her sister mindlessly chatted about a great multitude of things; sex, parents, lovers, sex again.

Soon, Anna emerged, her lithe body glistening with water. She grabbed a towel and quickly rubbed herself down, before tossing it in the laundry hamper.

"That wasn't very thorough," Elsa observed.

"Eh, sometimes I like to air dry," Anna replied, giggling. She strode out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born, hips swaying proudly, and into her bedroom. Elsa followed, still wrapped in a towel, only to be met with the sight of her sister sprawled on the sofa, flicking through TV channels lazily.

"Strange way to _air dry," _Elsa said sardonically.

"Hey, being naked is _relaxing, _Elsa. I'm relaxing right now. You should try it sometime!"

"I _know _its relaxing, me and Rachel do it all the time!" Elsa continued to stand, observing her sister with no shame.

"Sit down, Els!" Anna insisted. "C'mon, relax with me!"

Elsa complied, allowing the towel to drop, revealing her slender body. She plonked herself down next to her sister, and Anna snuggled into her shoulder, sighing contentedly.

"Is this weird for you, Elsa?" she asked.

"Weird? Not at all. Why do you ask?" She cringed at the obliviousness of her question.

Anna chuckled. "Because of what happened with us, silly! We _did _have sex!"

"That was _educational!_" Elsa protested. "I'm more worried about what your boyfriend would think, to be honest."

"Luke? He...I..."

"Anna?"

"We broke up," Anna said matter-of-factly.

"What?" Elsa jolted upright. "Why's this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Because it wasn't a big deal, Els," Anna replied.

"Not a big _deal? _You guys have been dating for a year!"

"It really isn't," Anna said plainly. "We dated, we broke up, we remain friends. Simple as."

"Fine, but _why?"_

Anna looked away, biting her lip.

"Anna..."

"You really want to know?"

"Of course, Anna. Spill."

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay...we broke up...because of...what happened. _Partly _because of what happened!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "With...us? With me?"

Anna nodded.

"Fucking hell, Anna! Why didn't you _say _anything sooner?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Anna's voice was rising in pitch. "It wasn't _his _fault, either!"

"No, it wasn't," Elsa said, sinking back into the couch. "It was mine."

"No!" Anna insisted. "It was _not _your fault! I was telling the truth at the time when I said he didn't have a problem with it. He didn't, _before _it happened. He genuinely was thinking the best for me. But, I guess you can't overcome human nature. The first time I saw him afterwards, he asked me how it went, and I told him. He got this weird look in his eye, and ended the conversation there and then. Two days went past until I demanded what the fuck was going on with him, and he confessed that he wasn't dealing well with what happened."

"I'm so sorry, Anna, we should never have suggested it."

Anna shook her head. "It's okay, Elsie, really. He wasn't lying, he just misjudged his feelings on the matter, and it was too much for him. Can't blame him really." Anna slumped back, a sad pout on her face.

"Anna, I'm so, so sorry," Elsa said sincerely. She stretched out on the sofa, allowing Anna to rest herself against her, back to chest. She wrapped her arms around Anna's stomach, and reached up to cup a breast.

"Els?" Anna said, alarmed.

"Relax, Anna darling. Don't think, don't panic. I just want you to relax. And this is _very _relaxing, believe me."

The two girls lay there for at least half an hour, enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed into each other. Elsa squeezed Anna's breast occasionally, but other than that they remained still.

Suddenly, Elsa reached over and retrieved a bottle of lotion from the drawer of the dresser.

She warmed a dollop of the lotion in her hands, before beginning to massage it into Anna's shoulders and upper chest.

Anna moaned softly, relaxing under Elsa's firm hands. The blonde worked her way down, and soon she was rubbing the lotion into Anna's firm breasts. They were soft and pliant under her hands, the nipples rubbing into her palms on every pass. To an outsider, this would look blatantly sexual, but Elsa felt no such inclinations towards her sister. She expressed these feelings to Anna.

"I see what you mean," Anna replied. "Nothing strange at all, really. It's just _nice! _I do commend you for not having any...uh...naughty feelings!"

Elsa smiled, pleased that Anna had returned to her usual chipper mood. "It is strange, indeed. The night we all made love, rest assured there _were _sexual feelings towards you. I didn't care that you were my sister, if anything, it made it all the more wonderful. But now that it's over, what we're doing is just...nice."

Anna smiled as Elsa worked her hands into her breasts. "I'm glad you think so! Now let's swap, let me do you!"

Elsa giggled hard at the double meaning, and Anna smacked her lightly on the arm. Elsa lay back into the cushions, and Anna straddled her, her breasts still glistening from the lotion. She generously applied the lotion to Elsa's larger breasts, and began to work. Elsa sighed as she felt Anna's hands work into her soft breasts, the lotion pleasantly cool. The smell filled her nostrils, and she felt totally and utterly relaxed.

"Do you think this would be something the three of us can do?" Anna asked. "Just hang out, in the buff, watching movies and eating pizza?"

"I don't see why not," Elsa replied, "though me and Rachel _will _end up having sex."

Anna's smile faded. "Oh, in that case maybe not. I wouldn't want to intrude on something so beautiful."

Elsa's heart melted, and she reached up to cup Anna's face. "Perhaps you're right, I wouldn't want anything to change between us, Anna darling. But you're more than welcome to hang with us, maybe even do what we're doing now!"

Anna's smile returned, as she continued to knead Elsa's firm breasts. "I would _love _that!"

Elsa was about to reply when she heard a phone ringing; her phone. "Could you answer that, Anna? You're closer, and I'm _so _relaxed and comfortable right now!"

Anna reached over to the bed and retrieved Elsa's phone, while still keeping a hand on her breast. "Recognise the number?" she asked, flashing the screen in Elsa's face.

Elsa squinted at the unknown number. "Hmm, no, I don't!"

Anna raised the phone to her ear. "Hello, Anna Arendelle speaking...who is this?"

Her face fell, and Elsa knew immediately something was wrong. "Yes, she's here," Anna said. She handed the phone to Elsa, who grabbed it out her hand. "Yes, hello?"

"_Ms. Arendelle? This is Dr. Amanda Schwartz speaking. Do you know a Ms. Rachel Faulkner?"_

"Yes, she's my fiancée!"

"_I'm very sorry to say that she and her mother, Gretchen Faulkner, were involved in a road traffic collision earlier this evening. Both suffered severe trauma to over eighty-five percent of their bodies, and are currently undergoing extensive surgery. I suggest that you make your way to the hospital as soon as you can, Ms. Arendelle. I...I am very sorry."_

Elsa dropped the phone, bouncing off her body on the way to the floor, but she didn't feel it. She stared at the wall, unthinking, almost in a stupor.

"Elsa, sweetheart, what happened?" Anna asked.

"It's Rachel." Elsa replied dumbly. "She was in a car accident."

Anna gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth. "What are you waiting for, Elsa! We have to go to the hospital _now!"_

Elsa jumped, as if Anna's words shocked her into motion. Whereas before she was numb, panic now began to course though her. She threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed a t-shirt, racing downstairs. Anna was right behind her, somehow succeeding in donning her clothes correctly. She opened the door for Elsa, and they both raced out to Anna's Chimaera. Elsa vaulted over the door and plonked into the passenger seat, realising she was still topless and holding a shirt. As Anna rocketed down the drive, she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Faster, Anna!"

Anna sped through the streets at three times the legal limit. They flew towards the hospital, and were almost there when a police car blared its siren behind them.

"Shit!" Anna swore, but she did not stop. She continued down the road and tore into the hospital car park and screeched to a halt. Elsa flung herself from the car and sprinted into the hospital, desperately trying to locate the main reception. Skidding to a halt in front of the alarmed clerk, she screamed Rachel's name at her, desperate.

"Hold on, hold on, young lady!" the receptionist babbled, frantically searching her computer. "Ah, yes, here we are. Ms. Rachel Faulkner. She was admitted two hours ago."

"Two _hours?" _Elsa screamed. "Why didn't anyone call me!"

"Young lady, _please _contain yourself!"

"Where's my fiancée?" she demanded.

"Still in surgery. You'll have to wait. Take a seat."

Elsa stormed off, and flung herself into an uncomfortable plastic seat, farthest away from the scowling receptionist. A few moments later, a furious Anna came barrelling in, brandishing a yellow piece of paper.

"Six hundred pounds!" she yelled. "Six _hundred!"_

"What _now?" _Elsa complained.

"Six fucking _hundred! _For a fucking speeding ticket! And, to top it all of, nine fucking points on my god damned licence! That fucking piece of filth didn't even _care! _Nope, no empathy, no letting me off, not even a fucking 'I'm sorry'! God!"

Anna sat in fuming silence, while Elsa stared dumbly at the shoes of another visitor.

"The fuck you looking at?" the man snarled.

"Oh, fuck off," Elsa snapped, moving to another part of the waiting room.

Anna followed and sat down next to her, laying her head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Els. I shouldn't have stormed in like that. It was...insensitive."

"It's fine, Anna. All I care about right now is Rachel and Gretchen."

They sat there in silence for the next three hours. Elsa's backside and lower back were in agony, but she didn't move. Finally, the swing doors opened and a young doctor strode out. "Elsa Arendelle," she called.

"Yes!" Elsa shrieked, leaping up, her back protesting.

The doctor approached, her eyes full of weariness. "I am glad you are here," she began, extending her hand. "I'm Dr. Schwartz, we spoke on the phone earlier. I was called in to assist with the - "

"Is my Rachel alive?" Elsa cut her off.

"She is," Schwartz replied, and Elsa felt a surge of relief coursing through her. "But -"

"But? But _what?"_

"But, I'm afraid, not long after she came in, she lapsed into a coma."

Elsa sank into her seat. "I don't believe it..."

Schwartz took a seat beside her. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, you have to understand. Think of it as the body's way to focus all of its resources on healing itself. That's what's happening right now. Normally, in trauma cases such as this, we can expect wakefulness in two to three weeks."

Elsa nodded, beginning to understand.

Schwartz continued, "I should mention that her leg was severely hurt in the accident. It was pinned beneath the dash when the cabin crumpled. The damage is extensive, the entire section below her knee was crushed, and it had lost blood flow for a long time. I am afraid it needs to be amputated."

"No!" Elsa screamed.

"Ms. Arendelle, we have no choice. There is virtually no chance of any reconstructive surgery; the leg is too badly damaged. With a prosthesis, and the aid of a physiotherapist, she can regain full use of her leg."

Elsa didn't want to hear any more. "Thank you doctor. Tell me the _instant _I can see her."

The doctor nodded, but continued to speak. "I...uh...her mother..." Her voice had lost all of its confidence, and Elsa knew something was terribly wrong.

"What about her?"

"The crash occurred because of a car impacting the driver's side door. Mrs. Faulkner caught the full impact; the car that struck them was travelling in excess of fifty miles per hour. I am afraid that..."

"_Yes?" _Elsa prompted desperately.

"She did not survive."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, a relatively short chapter this time, threw in some nice fluffy Elsanna goodness before Elsa's world comes crashing down! **


	3. Faded

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, all! Been working on a new oneshot! Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Elsa's world came crashing down on her at that moment. She sat in the crowded waiting room, head in her hands, tears cascading down her face. The doctor had left long ago, leaving the two girls to wallow in their grief. Anna sat beside Elsa silently, her arms wrapped around her sister, head resting on her shoulder. For how long they sat there, Elsa did not know. It didn't matter, though. All the mattered is that Rachel was in a coma, nearly lost to her, and her future mother-in-law was dead. She suddenly recalled the animosity she felt to the stoic woman long ago, when Rachel had informed her of their relationship, and chuckled ruefully to herself, as she realised how much her attitude to Gretchen had changed since her and her daughter's reconciliation.

"Miss Arendelle?" a voice called, but Elsa did not hear, still lost in her stupor.

"_Els,"_ Anna nudged her sister, and she jumped up.

"Yes?"

"You may come through," Dr. Schwartz said. Elsa raced through the double doors, Anna hot on her heels. Schwartz led them down the long corridor, through another set of doors that read 'Intensive Care Unit'. The room that followed was darkened, and Elsa could see empty beds lining the walls. Schwartz stopped at the end, and held open the curtain that surrounded the last bed. "Ten minutes, okay?"

Elsa ignored her, only concerned with seeing her Rachel. She stepped through the gap, Anna following, and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. What she saw next broke her heart.

Rachel was lying on her back, head in an immobilising collar. Her beautiful face was cut and bruised, both eyes were black, her nose looked to be broken, there was a gash from her forehead to her left cheek, crossing over the eye which was swollen shut. Looking down, Elsa could see a cast on her left arm, from her wrist to her shoulder, and her gown had ridden up to show her entire abdomen bandaged. Elsa's eyes worked their way down to her legs. She could see her right foot under the covers, but were the left foot should be, there was nothing. Tears welled up in Elsa's eyes, and she grasped Rachel's cold hand in her own. Leaning down, she placed a tender kiss on her fiancée's lips, letting it linger for a while, hoping against hope that it would bring her around. Her prayers, however, were left unheeded, and Elsa sank to her knees, cupping her own face with Rachel's hand.

Anna crouched down beside her and wrapped her arms around her sister.

They stayed by Rachel's bedside for the next thirty minutes, which at that point an extremely vexed Dr. Schwartz ushered them out. "Ten minutes means _ten, _not fifteen, not twenty, and certainly not thirty!" They traipsed out dejectedly, but Schwartz stopped them. "Wait! I'm sorry for being so brusque with you. I know what it's like to lose a – that is, what it's like to be in this situation." She fanned herself with her file, flustered. Elsa touched her elbow comfortingly, smiling with great effort.

"It's okay, Amanda," noting the doctor's smile at remembering her name. "Thank you, for everything."

Amanda reached into her breast pocket and pulled out a card. "This isn't exactly policy but this is my number. Since I'll be Miss. Faulkner's – that is, _Rachel's _doctor for the foreseeable future, I want you to call me if you need to...you know, talk, okay?"

Elsa didn't reply, only flung herself into the arms of the young doctor. Amanda gasped with surprise, and returned the hug.

"_Thank you," _Elsa whispered into her ear.

"You're welcome," Amanda laughed. "You can come back in an hour if you wish, okay?"

"I do, and thank you again!"

The two parted, and Amanda left with a smile, striding down the hallway and out of sight.

"What a nice person," Anna remarked.

Elsa nodded, still unsure of what to do with herself. She turned around, perhaps with the intention of finding something to eat, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, and was suddenly face to face with a tall, brown haired woman wearing a lab coat.

"Are you Miss Arendelle?"

"I...yes." Elsa replied

"I'm Belle Rogers, I'm on residency here at the hospital. I've been assigned to work with you both during Miss Faulkner's recovery.

"Oh! Okay! It's um...good to meet you, I guess."

Seemingly reading Elsa's thoughts about sustenance, Anna informed Elsa of her plan to visit the cafeteria, and strode off down the hallway.

"We can go back inside, if you like," Belle offered, gesturing to the double doors.

Elsa nodded, and entered the dark room and strode to the end, the student doctor following in silence. Just as they had congregated at Rachel's bed, the doors swung open and a young police officer jogged in.

"_Lawson?"_

Lawson looked directly at Elsa. "You!"

"You remember us?"

"Of course I do! I pulled you over for having sex while driving, I'm not likely to forget that!"

Belle snorted.

"You _knew? _Why didn't you say anything?"

Lawson smiled. "I don't know, really. You are so truly in love, maybe it...restored my faith. She looked at Rachel sadly, "I thought I told you two to drive safely?" Her voice was full of regret.

"It wasn't her fault..." Elsa murmured.

Lawson lay a hand on Elsa's shoulder comfortingly. "I know it wasn't, dear. Which is why I'm here. I was first on the scene after the crash. My name is Miranda, by the way."

"Elsa," the blonde replied.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, and to say that I'm personally here, if you need to...talk, or anything.

"You're the second person to say that," Elsa smiled, feeling a brief flutter of happiness.

Miranda shrugged. "Like I said, true love restores people's faith. You don't see it often." She smiled, and left the room, leaving Elsa alone with Belle. She smiled awkwardly at the young doctor, and Elsa could have sworn she winked. "I could see you didn't want to leave, so I thought I'd let you back inside. But only for a little while, okay?"

"Thank you, Belle," Elsa said pleasantly.

The young doctor smiled at Elsa. "Have a drink with me."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "What? Where are you going with this, Belle?"

Belle flushed. "You're so hot, Elsa."

Elsa gaped, unsure of what she just heard."_Excuse me? _You realise that is my _fiancée _lying there, don't you?"

"Oh come _on," _Belle whined. "It's not like she can _hear _us. She's probably not even going to ever wake-"

Elsa rounded on her, fists clenched. "Don't even _think _of finishing that sentence!"

"You know you want it..." Belle whispered seductively.

"_Get out!" _Elsa roared, sending Belle hurtling out of the room. Still furious, Elsa approached Rachel's bed, taking her fiancée's hand in her own. She leaned down and gave her a tender kiss, crying softly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, snowflake. Don't you worry yourself about her, okay?" She stroked Rachel's hand gently, willing it to move, twitch, anything, but she remained motionless. Elsa sat at her bedside and lay her head on Rachel's shoulder, inhaling her delicate scent.

"I will _never _leave you, snowflake. We're going to get through this, one step at a time, okay?" Elsa wasn't quite sure why she was talking, she was positive Rachel couldn't hear, but she couldn't stop herself.

"When you get out of here, we can go out for a nice dinner. Just you, me, Anna, and Mom. Even Luke. All the people who love you, snowflake. We can go home afterwards, and make love all night. We need to plan our wedding, too! How do you want it, hmm? All white, in a big church? Or outside somewhere, maybe? Somewhere you can see the sky, in a wide open-" She stopped speaking abruptly as an idea dawned upon her.

"Rach...the island. The island where we went camping! Where I proposed to you! It's _so _beautiful there, and peaceful!" Elsa squirmed excitedly in her seat, clutching Rachel's hand. "I want this to happen, snowflake, so wake up soon, okay? I can't handle this much longer, my darling. You are my heart, my soul, my..._everything. _I can't be without you."

Elsa sat there for the next half hour, her mind no longer quite as numb as it had been before. She allowed herself to be filled with happy thoughts, thoughts about their upcoming marriage, all the good times they had together, their passionate and intense lovemaking. She even caught herself smiling once or twice, until the reality of the situation drowned out any happy thought. At that moment, her phone began to ring. Wearily, she tugged it from her pocket and squinted at the screen. It was her mother. "_Shit," _Elsa swore. She realised that in the panic and frenzy she had not called her mother to inform her of the accident. It was morning, and Alice had most likely returned from her Aunt's, to find Elsa missing. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Mom?"

"_Where the hell are you?" _Alice's voice pierced through Elsa's eardrums

"Mom, listen-"

"_You could have at least called me! Or left a lousy note!_

"Mom! There's something I have to-"

"_How could you be so inconsiderate? I-"_

"Rachel's had an accident, mother!" Elsa shouted down the phone.

"_What?"_

"A car accident. She's in a coma, mom. Gretchen is...she's dead. I'm at the hospital now." Elsa dissolved into tears. The line remained silent for a few moments, until Alice spoke again.

"_Hang in there, sweetheart. We're on our way." _The line went dead. Elsa briefly wondered who else she'd be bringing, but all thoughts were quickly consumed again by her anxiety and fear.

The doors to the ICU swung open, and in strode Dr. Schwartz. As soon as she was about to speak, Elsa cut her off. "I'm _not _leaving her side, doctor."

Amanda looked as if she were about to argue, but at the last moment her expression softened. "Fine. But if _anything _happens, if we need to get people in to treat her, if another patient comes in, you need to leave, alright?"

Elsa nodded. "Fair enough."

The doctor smiled, approaching the bed quietly. "How are you holding up?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't know. This is all so bizarre. Did you know, a couple of months ago I'd never even met her? Anna persuaded me to meet her, I didn't even want to _go. _You know, I was perfectly happy being little old me, and now look. I can't imagine my life without her in it." She hung her head, tears streaming down her face.

Amanda approached her, and lay a hand on her shoulder. "I loved someone once, you know."

"Once...?" Elsa asked warily.

Amanda nodded silently. "I did. She was my whole world. We met when I was eighteen, and were together for sixteen years before...no. I shouldn't say, not now."

"It's fine, Amanda. What happened?"

"She died," Amanda said sadly. "Cancer."

"I'm so sorry," Elsa replied.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that, considering...everything."

"It's okay, Amanda," Elsa said, placing her hand over the doctor's. "Wait...sixteen years?"

"Yes," Amanda replied.

"So you were thirty-four when she...?"

"Yes, Elsa."

Elsa frowned, Amanda didn't look to be much past her late twenties.

The doctor chuckled, apparently noticing Elsa's confusion. "I'm forty-one, Elsa."

"What? Forty one? No way!"

"It's true."

"Wow, if I may say so, you look really good!"

"Thank you!" Amanda smiled, pulling up a spare seat and sat down beside her. "It really is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Love."

"Yes, it is," Elsa said, before bursting into a fresh wave of tears.

"Oh, honey..." Amanda put her arm around Elsa, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly.

"She's not going to make it, is she?" Elsa whispered, sobbing.

"What? What in the world makes you say that?"

Elsa shook her head, cheeks wet with tears. "B...Belle told me t...that she w-wouldn't ever w-wake up!"

Amanda's jaw dropped. "She _said _that?"

Elsa nodded, lip trembling.

"Oh, Elsa, honey...she _is _going to wake up, okay? You just have to believe, do you understand me?"

"I do."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have a little word with Belle. Between you and me, I never liked her. She's a disgrace to this profession." She stood, and looked sternly at Elsa. "_Don't _repeat that, okay?"

Elsa smiled genuinely, and even managed a laugh. "Okay, I won't!"

Amanda nodded, and strode from the room. Just as she opened the double doors, she almost ran into Elsa's mother and sister.

"Whoa! Can I help you?"

"Mom!" Elsa exclaimed. "Anna!"

"Hey, Els!" Anna chirped. "Look who I ran in to!"

"You must be Mrs. Arendelle," Amanda observed. "I'm Dr. Schwartz, I'll be working with Rachel for the foreseeable future. It's a pleasure to meet you." She extended her hand to Alice, and then to a previously unseen woman behind her.

"Cally!"

"Els!" Her cousin was shorter than Alice by about a head, with striking green eyes and short, cropped black hair.

"How is she?"

"She's...stable. She's in a coma, but we don't think it should last _too _long. There was significant trauma, however, including a substantial head injury, but she's responding well. Unfortunately though, her leg was pinned during the accident and badly damaged. I'm afraid we had no choice but to amputate. On the other hand, I'm afraid to say that her mother -"

"Yes, we know about Gretchen," Alice replied. "I spoke to Elsa on the phone earlier. May we go in?"

Amanda hesitated, but relented. "Go on, then. Be prepared to leave, though, if needed."

Alice nodded, and entered, Cally following. She rushed up to Elsa and gave her a bone-crushing hug, squeezing the air out of her lungs.

"Oh, Elsa, I am so so so sorry!"

Elsa clung to her mother, a fresh wave of tears overpowering her. Cally stood by awkwardly, occasionally shooting an attempt of a comforting smile at her. Elsa, however, didn't mind Cally's lack of social skills, before she met Rachel, she was much like that herself.

"Hey, Cal," Elsa greeted, as she and her mother parted, forcing a smile through her tears.

"Els," Cally replied. Elsa was expecting such a reply, so she was beyond surprised when Cally flung herself into Elsa's arms, hugging her tightly. No words were exchanged, but none needed to. Elsa knew that such a display of affection was difficult for her cousin, and she was touched that she made the effort. Finally parting, they sat at Rachel's bedside, Elsa taking her cold hand in her own once more.

"Why don't you get some sleep, Elsa," Alice suggested. Anna nodded in agreement. "You _do _look exhausted."

Elsa shook her head. "No, I'm staying here."

"But Elsa - "

"Mom! No."

Alice fell silent, and slouched back in her uncomfortable plastic chair. Elsa's stomach rumbled, but she paid it no mind. Until she knew Rachel was safe, she couldn't eat. She couldn't drink either, or smile, or laugh, or leave. She would do nothing but stay by her beloved's side until she knew she was all right.

"You really love her, don't you," Cally observed.

"I do, Cals. With all my heart."

Cally smiled, an expression which did not often adorn the sullen young woman's face. She moved around the bed to sit closer to Elsa, and lay her head on her shoulder. Elsa felt a warmth from her cousin, one of sympathy and love, and it caught her off guard.

With a crash, the doors to the ward swung open, and Luke barrelled in, wheezing. "I came as soon as I could," he gasped, clutching a stitch in his side. "Elsa!" He went to her and embraced her, before standing by Rachel's bedside. "I'm so sorry," he said, to no one in particular.

Anna gave him a weak smile.

The five of them sat through the night, not talking of much. Elsa needed their presence right now, and they all understood that. Amanda took the time to visit them several times during the night, though Elsa noticed that she looked just as exhausted as herself.

"Don't you want to go home," Elsa asked her, at around six-thirty in the morning. The mood in the room was quiet and sombre. Luke had long since passed out, hunched over in his seat, his head face down on Rachel's bed.

Amanda shrugged. "I'm fine. Maybe in a few hours, I will. I want to be sure she's fully stable."

Elsa smiled, immensely appreciative of the doctor's efforts. Amanda returned the smile warmly, laying a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "What's the first thing you want to do when she gets out of here?"

"We're going to go home, order the biggest pizza we can find, and sit in front of the TV all day, and do absolutely _nothing."_

"Sounds good," Amanda chuckled.

Alice stood and stretched, grunting as her back popped. "I think I'm going to get some food. Elsa, you want anything?"

The blonde shook her head.

"Elsa, you have to eat!"

"Fine," Elsa mumbled, voice weary with tiredness.

"Good. Anna, Cally, you want anything?"

"We'll come with you," Anna said. "I need to stretch my legs. Oi, Luke, wake up!"

Luke rose, grumbling, annoyed at having being disturbed. "What?"

"Food. We're going to get some, and you need to eat, too."

He shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll be going. I have an early shift."

"Call them," Anna implored. "Tell them you aren't coming in!"

"Can't, Anna. My boss will never let me off."

"Your best friend is in a _coma,_ Luke!"

Luke nodded. "You're right. I'll call her." He left the room to make the call, and a few minutes later returned, furious. "Well, that's that."

"What did she say?"

"Long story short, she said no. And she also topped it off with 'nice try'."

"That _bitch!" _Anna swore.

Luke nodded, and hugged his ex-girlfriend, even giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. It was nice that they were civil with each other, Elsa thought to herself.

"I'll see you soon," he said. "All of you."

Anna nodded, and waved goodbye as he left. A few moment later, she, Alice, Cally, and the doctor departed to the cafeteria, leaving Elsa alone with her fiancée. She lay her head on Rachel's bed, still clutching her hand in her own, and closed her eyes. She drifted in and out of consciousness for a few moments, before the doors to the ward banged open. Elsa jolted up, only to be met face-to-face with Belle, the young student doctor who so brazenly offered herself to her.

"You!"

"Yes, _me," _Belle snarled. "Do you realise how much trouble you got me in to?"

"Good!" Elsa snapped. "You deserve it. You're a _doctor, _for fuck's sake, do you realise how inappropriate that was? Rachel is my fianc_ée, _and you do _not _tell me that she won't wake up!"

Belle bit her lip seductively. "I should be furious with you, but I _love _a bad girl!"

"Excuse me?" Elsa could hardly believe her ears. After a dressing-down from her superior, she was _still _trying? Belle drew closer, and Elsa could feel her hot breath wash over her face. She wrinkled her nose; it did not smell pleasant.

"Back off, Belle. Now," Elsa warned.

Belle leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips touched Elsa shoved her away, hard. Belle grinned devilishly. "Oooh, you're _sexy _when you're angry!"

Elsa slapped her, hard. Belle reeled back, her cheek already flushing angrily. "You little _bitch! _You're lucky I like a bad girl, else you'd be regretting that!" She turned on her heel and stormed out, leaving Elsa alone.

The blonde returned to her seat by Rachel's bed. Sinking into it, she grasped her fiancée's hand in her own and burst into tears. She wept in solitude for a few moments, before Alice, Luke, Cally, and Anna returned. Seeing her distress, they all immediately rushed to her side, offering hugs and comforting words.

"What's wrong, honey?" Alice asked.

Between sobs, Anna regailed them in the tale of Belle's brash advancements, how she tried to kiss her and got a slap in return, how scared she was for their next encounter. By the time she was finished, Alice was red in the face, seething. "Does Dr. Schwartz know about this?"

Elsa nodded. "She does, and she's had words with her. Didn't stop her, though."

"Excuse me," Alice said, rising from her chair. She strode out of the ward, ostensibly to find Amanda.

Several minutes later Alice returned, a very disgruntled Amanda in tow. "Is this true, Elsa," Amanda asked her. "Did Belle make these advances towards you?"

Elsa nodded silently.

Alice turned to Amanda. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing much I can do, personally, I'm afraid. It'll have to be taken to the board of directors. But rest assured that everything that can be done, will be done, okay?"

"Thank you, doctor."

"In other news," Amanda continued, "Rachel is ready to be moved from intensive care. She's stable, all we can do now is wait."

"Really?" Elsa leapt to her feet, smiling genuinely for what seemed like the first time in forever. "That's wonderful!"

The doctor smiled. "It certainly is good news." She called for two orderlies, who wasted no time in wheeling Rachel from the room. Elsa and her family followed, eager to help get Rachel settled in the new room. To Elsa's surprise, it was private, and much more pleasant than the darkened ICU. A huge window was on the far wall, light streaming in, and a vase of lilacs adorned the bedside table. Elsa took her usual seat by Rachel's bed, holding her hand firmly.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel..." Elsa whispered to the unconscious girl.

"What are you sorry for, Elsa?" Cally asked brusquely. Alice shushed her.

"I'm sorry for everything, snowflake. I'm supposed to protect you...and I couldn't." Sobbing gently, she leaned over and placed a light kiss on Rachel's lips, just as she did the day before. But something was different this time, her lips felt somehow more...real.

Elsa frowned, and kissed her again, lingering for longer this time.

"Elsa, honey, what's wrong?"

Elsa pulled back, barely able to believe what had just happened.

"Her lips twitched!"

Amanda rushed to Rachel's bedside, and pulled a little flashlight from her breast pocket. She opened Rachel's eye and shone the light at it, flicking it back and forth.

"There's a response," she said. "Definitely something." She straightened and turned to Elsa excitedly. "She's coming out of it, Elsa! I can't say for sure when, but it'll be very soon!"

"Oh, Amanda, _thank you!" _Elsa hugged the doctor tightly, causing her to gasp with surprise. "You're very welcome, Elsa, but I did very little. It was all her," she said, glancing at Rachel.

"Would you like to come to our wedding?" Elsa's question was abrupt, she even surprised herself by asking it.

"I-what?"

Elsa faltered. "I'm sorry, Amanda, I-that was presumptuous, we barely know each other. It's just that you've done so much for us, and-"

"Elsa, I would love to go," Amanda replied, beaming.

"Really?"

"Really!"

Elsa squealed, and hugged the doctor again. Amanda laughed, and excused herself, going off to attend to her other duties.

The day dragged by inexorably, waiting for Rachel to wake. Elsa didn't know how long it would take, it could be minutes, or several hours, but she couldn't risk not being at her side when she woke up. Rachel's hand was in Elsa's own, and it seemed to feel warmer to the touch. Alice, Cally, and Anna all excused themselves at various points during the day, either to visit the bathroom or find more food, but Elsa remained at Rachel's side.

Just as she was feeling like she was about to drop off, Rachel's hand squeezed her own. Elsa jolted up, excitement bursting through. "Rachel? Guys, come here! I think she's waking up!"

Alice pressed the assistance button, and a few seconds later Amanda tore through the door.

"She's waking up! She squeezed my hand!"

Amanda pushed through, and quickly examined Rachel. "You're right," she exclaimed, pulling back. "Now, we wait."

The coming minutes were unbearable. Elsa stroked Rachel's face gently, and received a gentle squeeze every so often. Rachel's eyes began to twitch, and she moved her head slightly.

"Come on, snowflake, come back to me," Elsa murmured. "You can do this, sweetheart...I need you more than anything right now..."

After what seemed like an eternity, Rachel's eyes opened. Elsa squealed, cupping Rachel's face.

"Back off for a second, Elsa," Amanda instructed. "Give her some space."

With great difficulty, Elsa straightened, but kept her hand firmly on Rachel's.

"Rachel, my darling...can you hear me?"

Rachel didn't reply, but her eyes flitted back and forth, jumping between each member of the group standing around her bed. A confused expression crossed her face.

"Rachel...?" Elsa was growing worried now.

"Give her some time," Amanda said softly. "She's going to be very disoriented."

Rachel moved her lips, obviously trying to speak, but no words came out.

"Come on, sweetheart, I know you can do this..."

An expression of great concentration appeared on Rachel's face, her brow furrowed. "Where am I?"

A huge sigh of relief echoed around the room, and Elsa squealed with joy. "Oh, Rachel, my sweet Rachel! You're in the hospital, my dearest. Can you remember what happened to you?"

Rachel frowned, trying to recall. "No...I can't..."

"That's only natural," Amanda offered. "With time, the events surrounding the crash will return."

Elsa leaned in and kissed Rachel on the tip of the nose. Rachel looked at Elsa again, a confused look on her face.

"What is it, snowflake?" Elsa asked softly.

Rachel's expression turned concerned, almost panicked, and she spoke three words Elsa would never have thought she'd ever hear.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. Belle. Bitch be cray cray, but I couldn't resist writing her, even if she is a bit over the top!**


	4. Clean Slate

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Have another chapter! I know the character of Belle is perhaps too much, and I have received a comment or three about it, but she's nearly done with.**

**Apart from that, enjoy!**

* * *

A stunned silence fell over the group. Elsa's jaw dropped, how could she not remember her _fiancée? _Her heart began to race, as her mind began to piece together all the information. _Car accident, head injury, coma, and then amnesia. _Her blood ran cold as she came to the horrific realisation.

"You don't remember...anything, do you? Any of us?"

Rachel shook her head no. Elsa sat down heavily, head in her hands, unable to function any more.

Amanda stepped up to the bed, smiling gently down at her. "Do you remember your name, honey?"

"No, I don't."

Amanda smiled. "That's all right, honey. Your name is-"

"No, it's _not _all right!" Elsa snapped. "She doesn't-"

"Elsa, _please,_" Amanda implored. "Let me."

Elsa relented, and the doctor turned back to her patient. "Your name is Rachel Faulkner. You were involved in a car accident a few days ago, and have been in a coma ever since. You had a significant head injury, which explains the memory loss."

Rachel nodded. "This is so...confusing. I know you people?"

Alice nodded. "You do, sweetheart."

"I'm afraid your leg suffered extensive damage in the crash. We...uh...we had no choice but to amputate just below the knee."

Rachel glanced down at where her foot should be, raising her eyebrow. Elsa was extremely surprised at her lack of reaction, and gave Amanda an inquiring look.

"It'll take a while to sink in, Elsa. Give her some time." Amanda turned to Alice. "Why don't you all begin to introduce yourselves? Often, familiar sights can help some memories return."

Alice nodded, and approached the bed. "Hello, honey, do you remember me?" When Rachel shook her head, she continued. "That's all right, dear. My name is Alice. We've gotten to know each other very well over the past few months." When Rachel showed no signs of recognition, Alice smiled, and stepped back.

Anna was next. "Hey, Rach," she began awkwardly. "I'm Anna, Alice's daughter, Elsa's sister. You and I have been friends for a long time, but only recently become very close."

Still, Rachel did not recognise her, so Cally stepped up next. "Uh...hi, I guess, I'm Cally, we've never met before so...yeah."

Anna snickered, and Cally glared at her. Elsa was next. She stood, knees shaking, and approached Rachel's bed. "Hello, snowflake." Rachel furrowed her brow in confusion, causing Elsa to giggle. "I guess I should start from the beginning, eh?"

Rachel smiled. "That might be necessary!"

Elsa took a deep breath, and began. "We met not long ago, through Anna. She and you knew each other for a long time, and she persuaded me to meet you. I was very socially awkward back then, and so were you! But I had nothing to fear. I..." she paused, unsure of how she should proceed. Either slow, with titbits of information, or she could rip the proverbial band-aid off and tell her everything. She opted for the latter. "We fell in love."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Wait, what? You and I?"

Elsa nodded, tears beginning to well up.

"I don't think so, El...whatever your name is," Rachel said bluntly, growing agitated.

Elsa whimpered, a tear rolling down her cheek. Rachel seemed to realise her mistake, however, and immediately placated her with a soft smile. "Please don't cry, I'm sorry. I honestly don't remember. I guess, the thought of me being with another woman hadn't occurred to me...again I suppose."

"It's okay, snowflake. That's my nickname for you," she explained, noting the confused look on Rachel's face. "I don't know how it came to be, but you always seemed to like it."

"I guess I do."

Elsa smiled. "There's one more thing I should _probably _mention." She chuckled, and took a deep breath. "We're engaged!"

"We are?"

Elsa nodded enthusiastically. "Yes!"

"Wow..." Rachel looked away, focusing on the window, and began to cry.

"Oh, Rach, my dearest, what is it?" Elsa took her hand in her own.

"What do you think?" Rachel tore her hand from Elsa's. "I don't _know _you! I don't know any of you! You told me we're in love, that we're due to be _married, _and what's more, I lost my fucking leg!"

"Rachel, please-" Alice began.

"No!" Rachel was shouting now, her face beet red. "I've had enough of this shit! Just leave me the fuck alone, all of you!"

"Snowflake, please, let me-"

"Don't _call _me that! I'm not your fucking _snowflake! _I don't know who I am, but I'm not her! That girl you claim you love, she's _gone!"_

Elsa's heart broke, and she burst into tears, sinking back into her seat dejectedly.

Amanda nodded, more to herself than to anyone else. "Come on, everyone. Let's give her some peace."

Alice, Cally, and Anna filed out glumly, a sombre air about them. Amanda stood by the door, giving each one a reassuring smile. Finally noticing that Elsa had remained in her seat, she spoke "Elsa? Are you coming?"

"No."

"I think it would be for the best, Elsa."

"I'm not leaving her side, doctor. She may not remember me, but I'm convinced there's something there."

Amanda nodded. "Rachel, honey, do you mind if Elsa stays with you?"

There was silence, and Elsa could see that Rachel was unconscious again. She gave Amanda a startled look.

"Relax, Elsa, she's just asleep," she said.

Elsa nodded, and Amanda turned to leave.

"Amanda?"

"Yes, dear?"

"D...do you think she'll ever remember?"

"I don't know, honey. But if anyone stands a chance, it's her. You're a very memorable person, and your relationship is very special." She laid a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Tears began to stream down Elsa's cheeks again. "I just want my snowflake back."

"You'll get her."

Elsa sat at Rachel's side, gazing at the sleeping girl. "I hope so."

After the doctor left, Elsa remained at her side, even after everyone else had left. Alice and Anna had volunteered to go to Rachel's apartment, to bring back some items that will hopefully jog Rachel's memory.

Rachel shifted in her sleep, and Elsa immediately perked up, moving closer to Elsa and taking her hand in her own again. Her fiancée's eyes fluttered as they opened, and Elsa made sure she was the first thing she saw when she woke.

"Hi, Rach," she murmured.

"Hello yourself." Rachel said pleasantly.

"I...how are you feeling?"

"I still don't remember anything, I'm afraid, but other than that...well enough." Elsa squeezed her hand, and Rachel looked down. She expected her to pull her hand from her grip, but she did not, instead allowing Elsa to continue to hold her hand. "You stayed here with me?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes growing wet.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you...Elsa." Rachel cracked a smile as she recalled Elsa's name from before. "It wasn't right of me. If, as you say, I'm your fiancée, then I'm a very lucky girl."

Elsa's heart fluttered, and she instinctively leaned in for a kiss, but resisted the urge. Rachel smiled, still holding Elsa's hand. "Will you tell me about myself? Do I have any family?"

Elsa faltered. No one had told her of her mother's fate yet, unsure if she could handle the news. Rachel noticed the change in Elsa's demeanor immediately. "Elsa? What is it?"

Elsa took a deep breath. "I...your mother, Rach..."

"What about her?"

"She's dead, snowflake. She died in the accident."

Rachel gasped, shocked. It must be a strange mixture of emotions, Elsa thought. She was obviously saddened at the thought she no longer had a mother, but, from her perspective, she never met her. It was difficult to mourn someone you didn't know. Rachel's face reflected this, a troubled expression marring her beautiful face. "And...my father? What of him?"

"He died a long time ago, long before we met."

Rachel gulped, the realisation sinking in. "So...I'm an orphan? I have no one left..."

Elsa squeezed her hand comfortingly. "You have me."

Rachel smiled. "I guess I do, don't I?" Her expression turned melancholy again. "But, try as I might, I don't _know _you, Elsa. From my perspective, I just met you!"

"I know, darling. But we'll get there, you'll see."

At that moment, there was a sharp knock on the door. Elsa crossed the room to answer it, and was immediately face to face with Belle.

"You!"

Belle smirked, about to speak, but at that moment Lawson came into view, ushering along a third woman on crutches. She had long, straggly black hair, she was razor thin, and her head was bowed, so Elsa could not see her face.

"Hello, Elsa," Miranda greeted. "I have someone here who'd like to speak to you." She and Belle moved aside, and the third woman raised her head to look Elsa directly in the eyes.

It was Ariel, the girl from the sex shop they visited, so long ago.

"Ariel?"

Ariel nodded. "I guess so," she said, sullen. "I've come to...apologise, and make...peace, with R-Rachel."

Elsa furrowed her brow. "I don't understand."

Ariel took a deep breath, and Elsa could see that this woman was truly broken, defeated. She was no longer the vibrant, cocky young woman they had met in the adult store. Instead, she looked fifteen years older, her face was gaunt, wrinkles around the eyes, and her cheeks were sunken. Her dead eyes stared into Elsa's soul, making her very uncomfortable.

"I'm the one who hit Rachel's car. I caused the accident."

Elsa's blood ran cold. "It was you..."

Ariel nodded, tears beginning to run down her face.

"Why, Ariel?"

"It was an accident!" Ariel was wailing now. "I didn't mean to!"

"She was under the influence, Elsa," Miranda explained. "There was significant amounts of alcohol in her system, as well as a number of other drugs."

Elsa gritted her teeth, barely resisting the urge to strike Ariel. "You...you little _bitch, _you killed her mother! You took her fucking leg! You killed her _mother!"_

Ariel was distraught. "I'm _sorry! _I didn't mean to! God, help me, I'm sorry!" She bowed her head again, weeping openly.

"Say it to _her," _Elsa demanded, pointing at Rachel. "You go up to her, the girl who's life you've ruined_, _you look her in the eye, and you tell her! Tell her you're _sorry, _for all the good it'll do. Go on!"

Ariel shuffled into the room, and stood at the foot of Rachel's bed. She regarded the crippled blonde for a moment, before she spoke.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, and in that moment Elsa almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"You're the one?" Rachel said. "You caused...this?"

Ariel nodded.

"I don't know what to say," Rachel admitted. "I don't remember you, or the crash, or my mother, for that matter. But...I appreciate you coming to me."

Ariel bowed her head, and inched her way back towards the door.

"She's a better person than I," Elsa snarled. "If it were me, if you killed _my _mother, I would not let you live to regret it. But you hurt _my _Rachel. And for that, I want you to live a very long and unhappy life knowing what _you, _Ariel, have done -" she leaned in close to Ariel, and whispered in her ear, "- and deep down, you will always know...you are a _murderer_"

Ariel was defeated, destroyed. She was fresh out of tears, but Elsa could tell she'd be wailing if she had the strength. She surprised herself at her ferocity, she didn't know she was capable of it, and she almost felt guilty.

Miranda escorted Ariel from the room, a pained expression on her face, leaving Elsa and Rachel alone in the company of Belle.

The student doctor leered at Elsa, and closed the door behind her. "Finally...we're alone."

Elsa's heart thumped in her chest. "What do you _want, _Belle?"

"I want you." Belle thrust herself forward and pinned Elsa against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Elsa pushed her away and slapped her, hard, but Belle recovered, bringing her hands up to grab Elsa's breasts, her fingernails digging into the soft flesh.

Elsa screamed, and Belle licked and kissed her neck. "You know you want this, Elsa...come on, don't deny yourself. Why stay with _her, _when you can have me? She doesn't even remember you!"

"She...will!" Elsa grunted, struggling beneath Belle's grip. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Rachel struggling to get out of bed, to help her, but the hard casts made it impossible.

Belle tore at Elsa's shirt, freeing her breasts, and it was at that moment Elsa realised exactly what Belle wanted. She was raping her. With all her strength, she elbowed Belle in the side. Belle yelped, but managed to pin Elsa's arms behind her back. She was pressed face first into the wall, the cold concrete harsh against her sensitive breasts, and Belle had all her weight pushed against her back, pinning her. "You -" she snarled at Rachel, "do not make a _move. _You do not tell _anybody _of this, you keep away from that panic button, or you'll find I'll be visiting _you _next, after I've finished with your _whore _of a fiancée!"

"Somebody help me!" Elsa screamed, at the top of her voice. Rachel was screaming for help too, disregarding Belle's threat, and Elsa was confident there was no way they couldn't be heard, it was only a matter of time. Despite the situation, a flood of warmth surged through Elsa; her Rachel, who didn't remember her, was willing to risk her safety for Elsa's sake.

The crazed girl behind her paid no mind, however, it was as if she was possessed. She leaned in closer to Elsa, lips almost touching her ear. "She..._never..._loved you! Look! She's not even getting out of bed to _help _you! What sort of fiancée doesn't help her lover?"

Elsa began to cry, not because of the physical assault, but because Belle's words cut deep. Rachel _didn't _love her, not anymore. All their experiences, their lovemaking, their laughs, sorrows, and tears, had been wiped away by the accident.

"That's right..." Belle growled. "You're _all mine, _now...no one can help you...no one loves you..." She forced her hand down underneath Elsa's waistband, and she could feel sharp fingernails raking over her backside. Elsa grew even more panicked, as Belle was inches away from entering her, and her arms were still pinned. She writhed desperately, screaming wildly. With supreme effort, she wrenched her right arm free, and drove her elbow into Belle's side. She screamed, staggering back, her arm ripped from inside Elsa's trousers, clutching at the point where Elsa hit her. With all her might, Elsa whirled around, her arm outstretched. With the back of her fist, she struck Belle across the face. There was a sickening _crack, _whether it was from Belle's face or Elsa's knuckles, she could not tell, too much adrenaline was coursing through her for her to notice. Belle screamed, and spun from the momentum. Quick as a flash, Elsa grabbed her by the back of the head and drove her into the opposite wall. Her forehead hit the solid obstacle with a satisfying _thunk, _and she collapsed, unconscious.

At that precise moment, the door burst open, and Miranda charged in, followed by Amanda and perhaps half a dozen other staff.

"What in the hell happened here?" Miranda demanded.

"Belle tried to rape Elsa!" Rachel screamed.

Miranda's jaw dropped. "Is this true, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded dumbly, still in shock. Amanda called for two orderlies, who promptly arrived with a stretcher, complete with restraints. Belle's face was a mess; a large bruise had grown across her cheek, her nose was most definitely broken, and her forehead, Elsa noted with distinct satisfaction, was complete with a sizeable dent. Her attacker was wheeled off, and the crowd that had gathered was dispersed.

"What's going to happen, Miranda," Rachel asked.

"Well, considering the circumstances, Elsa hasn't anything to worry about. It was self-defence. Are you all right, Elsa?"

Elsa shook her head. "No. No, I'm not."

Miranda smiled comfortingly. "Would you like me to call someone? Your mother, perhaps?"

"It's okay. I'd like to stay with my fiancée, if I may."

Miranda nodded. "Of course. I'll be right outside, if I need anything." Without further ado, she stepped outside and closed the door with a snap.

"Hey, Elsa." Elsa looked over, and Rachel had finally managed to manoeuvre herself into a sitting position. "Come here."

Elsa scurried over to Rachel's bed, and flung her arms around her, burying her face in Rachel's neck. She realised that her shirt was still open, and that she had exposed herself to at least eight people, but she didn't care. Rachel attempted to hug her as best as she could with the casts, and Elsa sobbed her heart out into her gown.

"Hush, Elsa, everything is going to be all right. She's gone now, she can't hurt you any more."

"Oh...Rachel...I'm so _sorry! _I couldn't stop her, I let her..._kiss me!"_

"Shhh, come now. It wasn't your fault, Elsa..."

"S...she said you never l-loved me!"

"I heard. And I don't believe it for a second, Elsie."

Elsa sobbed harder, but with tears of happiness this time. She stopped abruptly, however, and looked up, staring at Rachel.

"Rach...did you just hear what you said?"

"What...?"

"You called me Elsie..."

Rachel blinked. "So...?"

"You _always _used to call me Elsie," Elsa gushed excitably.

Rachel frowned. "Do you think I remembered that? That it came back to me?"

Elsa nodded frantically. "I think so!"

"I don't know. Could it not be a coincidence?"

Elsa frowned. "Please, don't spoil it? Let me believe."

Rachel smiled, and at that moment, Amanda walked through the door.

"Doctor, she remembered something?"

"She did?" Amanda's eyes widened with surprise.

"I don't _think _I did," Rachel deadpanned.

"She called me Elsie!"

Amanda smiled. "Let's take it as a good sign." Her face took a more serious tone, and she looked straight at Elsa. "Belle is awake, no thanks to your handiwork. Her head struck that wall pretty hard, she'll be lucky not to suffer a subdural haematoma."

Elsa winced. "Why did she try to..._rape _me?" She found it difficult to speak the word.

Amanda shook her head. "I honestly have no idea. She's always struck me as cocky, abrasive, and obnoxious, but never dangerous. It's possible she's suffering from some sort of psychological event we're not aware of."

Elsa raised her eyebrow. "Really? Going nuts can cause her to do _that?_"

"In all honesty, I'm not a psychologist, so I can't say for sure. But it is possible, yes."

"That makes sense, Elsa," Rachel added. "Surely if she was sane, she'd have the wherewithal to actually.._._assault you somewhere else? Somewhere alone?"

Amanda nodded in agreement. "In any case, she's safe, and under guard. As far as legal proceedings go...I have no idea."

"I don't even want to think about that right now. All I care about is Rachel getting better."

Her fiancée smiled at her, and just for a split second, she had her Rachel back.

"Also, Amanda," she continued, "can we keep this whole incident with Belle between us? I will tell my mother, but not now."

Amanda nodded. "No problem." As if on cue, the door opened and Alice entered, followed by Anna and Luke. "Look who I ran in to," Alice exclaimed, referring to Luke.

"I got Elsa's text," he said, "and managed to leave work a little earlier." He strode to Rachel's bedside. "Hey there," he smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Aside from not remembering a goddamned thing, pretty good," Rachel said with a light laugh.

"Ah, yes, Alice explained everything. Hurry up and get better, you hear?"

"Yes, sir," Rachel smiled, giving a mock salute.

Elsa felt her heart lighten. Despite the amnesia, the missing foot, the multiple contusions and internal damage, Rachel's sense of wit and humour had not been marred in the slightest. It was moments like these where Elsa could almost fool herself that everything was fine.

Alice approached the bed next, carrying a large tote bag over her shoulder. "We brought you a few things, honey, that we'd like you to take a look at. They're all very dear to you, so hopefully they'll help to jog your memory somewhat."

Rachel nodded. "Alright," she said simply.

Alice began to remove a series of items, one by one, and present them to Rachel; an ornate pen, a necklace, a tiny figurine. Rachel studied each one, her expression unchanged each time.

Elsa was about to give up hope with this little exercise when Alice removed a sheet of paper from her bag, and handed it over. Rachel took one look at it before her eyes widened, gasping.

"Rachel, sweetie," Alice spoke softly. "Do you recognise it?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, her mouth agape.

"I do."

Elsa flung herself around the bed to get a better view. Rachel was holding the drawing Elsa created, the one of her sleeping, all that time ago. She felt herself redden, the tops of Rachel's breasts were visible over the duvet, and she could feel her mother smirking at her.

Paying her no mind, she sat next to Rachel on the bed. "You really remember this?"

"I don't remember you drawing it, no. But I do remember it, though it's as if I'm remembering it from a dream, like I'm looking at it through fog, you know?"

Elsa nodded.

"It just seems...familiar," Rachel explained.

"Oh my god, this is so fantastic," Elsa squealed, hugging Rachel tightly. Rachel returned the hug as best she could, grinning from ear to ear.

"This really is wonderful news, Rachel," Amanda chimed in. "It's likely your other memories will return in time. Perhaps when you're released, and back in your own home, they'll start to come back."

"When will that be," Elsa asked, shuffling down the bed and snuggling into Rachel, who, to Elsa's surprise, leaned her head into her, instead of pulling away.

"Very soon, actually," Amanda replied. "You're healing up nicely, the surgeries weren't too extensive, and your leg is coming along well. Tomorrow, we're going to get you fitted for a prosthesis, so you'll be able to move around some. When those casts come off, we'll schedule you for some physical therapy."

Rachel nodded, smiling.

"I've also taken the liberty of booking you in with Dr. Thrace, our resident psychiatrist. With a little luck, she can help you recover some of your lost memories."

"Thank you, doctor."

Amanda nodded, and left the room. Elsa looked over at Rachel, and she could see that her eyelids were beginning to get droopy. Alice had noticed too, and was next to speak. "We'll let you get some rest, then," Alice smiled, ushering Anna and Luke from the room.

Elsa moved to rise from the bed, but was stopped by Rachel. "Will...will you stay with me, please?"

"Are you sure?" Elsa could hardly believe her ears.

"Yeah...I mean...you make me feel safe, I guess."

"Of course I will stay with you, snowflake," Elsa replied, settling back down into Rachel. She planted a soft kiss on her cheek, before snuggling into her shoulder. Rachel buried her face in Elsa's hair, inhaling gently.

Elsa smiled, and drew Rachel closer, feeling her comforting warmth radiating into her. She could hear Rachel inhale once more, and her grip stiffened.

"Rachel?"

"That smell..._your _smell...I remember it."


	5. Redux

**A/N: A lot happens in this chapter, but I think that's okay. Hospital scenes are boring to write, and I'm sure you all want to read the good stuff! **

* * *

Elsa sat bolt upright, Rachel's admission ringing clear in her mind. "You...you remember?"

"Yes, Elsa. I remember that smell, and I remember a feeling...of great love that accompanied it. I still don't remember _you, _I don't remember any of our experiences, or how we met, or any of that. I just remember being safe, warm, and happy with that smell." Rachel gazed into her eyes, tears glistening in her own. "You really loved me, didn't you?"

Elsa smiled, her heart feeling as if it were about to burst. She cupped Rachel's cheek tenderly, and leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Elsa's mind raced as they kissed for the first time in what seemed like forever. She tasted the same, Elsa noticed. The parted, and embraced, holding each other tight.

"I still do," Elsa murmured.

Rachel sobbed, and held her closer, burying her face in her shoulder. They remained like that for a few minutes, enjoying each other's presence, until Rachel repositioned her lips close to Elsa's ear.

"Arendelle," she whispered.

Elsa jolted back, shocked at Elsa's utterance. "What?"

"Your last name," Rachel said simply. "It's Arendelle!"

Elsa gripped Rachel's shoulders firmly, excitement overflowing. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes it is! Oh, my god, snowflake! My dearest snowflake! You remember me?"

Rachel beamed, the happiest Elsa had seen her since this whole ordeal had begun. She furrowed her brow, trying to recall further details. "I remember...you, as a person, but not much else...hold on -" she licked her lips, closing her eyes, recalling the kiss that she just shared with Elsa. "I remember...being in a room, there was some other people there too...and I saw you there. My heart was pumping so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest...we greeted each other, but I felt so much...love towards you."

"Rach..." Elsa whispered, "I think that was the first night we met. You loved me since the first day?" Tears of happiness were streaming down her face, and her heart fluttered wildly.

Rachel nodded slowly. "I did...or rather, I do. I love you, Elsa. With all my heart, I love you!"

Elsa squealed, and threw herself at her fiancée, kissing her passionately. Their tongues swirled together, and a surge of emotion coursed through her body, reconnecting them. Elsa snuggled up close to Rachel, maintaining their deep kiss, and she wrapped her arms around the woman she loved. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep,

Elsa was awoken a few hours later by a bloodcurdling scream. She jolted, shocked, and fell off the bed with a groan. Looking up, she could see Rachel sititng bolt upright in the bed, a crazed expression on her face, screaming.

"Rachel!" Elsa scrambled back onto the bed and embraced her stricken fiancée, trying to calm her as she sobbed hysterically. "Hush, sweetheart, come on now, tell me what's wrong..."

It took a long time before Rachel had calmed herself enough to be able to speak. "I...I was _there,_ Els..."

Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion. "Where, Rach?"

"The...the a-accident, Els...I r-remember it."

Elsa felt a shiver rush down her spine. "All of it?"

Rachel nodded, and burst into tears, burying her face in Elsa's shoulder.

"Hush, now," Elsa cooed. "Everything is going to be all right." She kissed her head gently, while rubbing small circles on her back.

"Oh, G-God, Els!" Rachel wailed. "My m-mother!"

Elsa froze, realising that Rachel finally remembered Gretchen.

"You remember?"

"Yes! Oh, m-my God, Elsa! W-what am I g-going t-to do?" A fresh wave of tears consumed her, and her body shook erratically in Elsa's arms.

Carefully, Elsa pushed the assistance button, while at the same time trying to comfort her grieving lover. Rachel was inconsolable, wailing desparatley into Elsa's neck.

The door opened, and Amanda entered, a look of utmost sympathy immediately appearing on her face.

"What is it?"

"She remembered, doctor. The accident."

"That's good! I mean, it's terrible, but its good her memories are returning!" She approached the bed quietly. "Rachel, honey, can you hear me?"

Rachel managed a small nod, still quaking with sobs.

"Rachel, I'm going to give you a mild sedative, okay? It'll help relax you, help you to get some sleep." She walked to the other side of the bed and administered the sedative to the IV, and soon Elsa could feel her fiancée relax. She flopped down onto the bed, a dreamy smile on her face, all trace of her previous grief gone.

Elsa leaned over and gave Rachel a tender kiss, giggling slightly at her lover's somewhat sloppy reciprocation. She gazed into her beautiful eyes, and suddenly an idea struck her.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy, when skies are grey..._

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, and her smile deepened. Behind her, Amanda let out a soft "_aw!_" A tear formed in her fiancée's eye, but it was one of happiness, not of grief. She began to drift off, soothed by Elsa's sweet voice.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you,_

Rachel was on the verge of unconsciousness now, the warm smile still gracing her beautiful face. Elsa's voice cracked as she sung the last line, a single tear etching a path down her cheek,

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Rachel finally fell into a peaceful sleep, and Elsa felt a hand on her back. She turned, and saw Amanda standing there, her eyes watery. "That was...beautiful, Elsa..."

She pulled Elsa into a hug, crying softly. "Y-you've had a s-surprising effect on m-me, Elsa," she sniffled. "B-both of you h-have."

"Awh, Amanda!" Elsa leaned into the hug, rising from the bed so she could reciprocate properly.

"I would very much like to be your friend, Elsa. Yours, and Rachel's."

"I know you do, silly!" Elsa chuckled. "Why else would I invite you to the wedding? The woman who saved my girl's life!"

Amanda giggled, and tightened the hug. Elsa felt a great sense of comfort radiating from the older woman. She felt the tears come, and she wept silently into the doctor's shoulder. Amanda stroked her back gently, humming a gentle tune in her ear. She wasn't even sure what she was crying about. Sure, she was fraught and anxious, but they were tears of...joy, almost. Contentedness, comfort, safety. They remained like that for the next several minutes, before finally parting. Amanda excused herself, almost sadly, to attend her other duties.

"I'll come and check on you both, as soon as possible. I promise."

"Thank you, Amanda. So much."

Amanda smiled, and left, leaving Elsa alone with the sleeping Rachel. She crawled onto the small single bed once more, and snuggled into her love.

The next thing she knew, she was being awoken by a gentle hand shaking her shoulder. She opened her bleary eyes, and found her face to be pressed firmly into the side of Rachel's firm breast. Blushing, she scrambled out of the bed. Her sister, who had woken her up, was smirking knowingly, her mother was conveniently looking at the ceiling, and Amanda was by the door, giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," Amanda said evasively. At that moment, the door swung open and Luke strode in. "Hey, guys, did I miss anything?"

Anna snorted, and Luke narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"Oh, nothing!" She walked over and gave him a quick hug, before turning her attention to Alice.

"Dr. Schwartz was just telling us that Rachel has begun to regain a lot of her memories," she explained.

"Really?" Luke was giving his full attention

"Indeed," Amanda continued. "She remembered individuals first, but none of the experiences associated with them. Later, she remembered her and Elsa's first meeting, and last night...the accident."

"Does she...remember any of us," Luke asked, glancing at Rachel.

"Not as far as we -"

"I do," Rachel said. "I remember you, Luke, very, _very _vaguely, however. I'm afraid I don't remember you that much, Anna. There's just some...feelings, something tells me we were very close."

"We were," Anna said. "We are. We will be again, I promise you."

Rachel smiled warmly, extending her arm towards Anna, who took it gladly.

Amanda stepped forward. "I'm prepared to release you in a week. Five days, at the very minimum. But, since your arm is in a cast, and can't obviously use crutches, we'll have to provide you with a wheelchair. I presume you would be okay taking care of her, Elsa?"

Elsa nodded enthusiastically. "God, yes!"

Amanda smiled. "I thought you would. Looking forward to getting out of here?"

"You have no idea," Rachel giggled. "But I have admit, I will miss you!"

"We'll still see each other, Rachel!"

"I'm glad." Rachel smiled warmly at Amanda. "I'll leave you all in peace for now!" She turned and left the room, a slight spring in her step, smiling at Alice as she left.

"What was that about, mom," Elsa asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Alice replied dreamily. "We just got talking earlier on. She's really sweet, she could become a good friend."

Elsa smirked.

"Oh, wipe that smile off your face this instant!" Alice was blushing slightly, which only caused Elsa to raise her eyebrows. "Just because I haven't been with anyone in more than a decade doesn't mean I'm going to jump into bed with the first person I meet! Besides, just because everyone you know is a lesbian, I am not!" A devilish smile took form on her face. "Even though I do have needs...and Amanda _is _very beautiful, I bet she and I could have some fun togeth-"

"Oh, _mom!_ Gross," Elsa complained, pulling a face. Anna stood silently by, gazing intently at the ceiling.

Alice cackled wickedly. "You asked!"

"Yeah...b-but I...I didn't -"

"Relax, Elsa, I'm _kidding," _Alice chuckled. Elsa scowled, and turned her back.

Alice giggled to herself, then turned her thoughts to the pretty doctor. She _had _been joking with Elsa, however she found herself thinking of Amanda. She was very lonely from time to time..._if only Amanda was a man, _she thought to herself. She frowned, racking her brains, thinking of a reason if it indeed mattered she was a woman.

_Because I'm not a lesbian? _She shook her head. _Am I? Sure...I like men, but there's something about Amanda...can I think of a reason why I couldn't be with another woman? _She couldn't. Conflicted, she resolved to talk to Amanda more in the future. At the very least, she could become a good friend. Her thoughts turned to the more pressing issue that had been weighing on her mind, the prospect of Gretchen's funeral.

"Rachel, darling," she announced, unsure of how to broach the sensitive subject.

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought about...how...when you would like to h-have...your mother's funeral?"

Rachel's easy smile vanished. "I haven't, actually, no. I'll get it sorted when I get out of here."

"You will not! You have far too much to worry about as it is! I just need a date, everything else is organised."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You...you _paid _for it? The whole thing?"

Alice nodded proudly.

"You didn't have to do that! I couldn't ask you to spend that sort of money!"

"I know you couldn't have asked, which is why I just did it," Alice retorted.

Rachel's eyes welled up with tears, and she held out her arms for a hug. Alice swept forwards and pulled the young girl into a comforting embrace, as she cried quietly into her shoulder.

"_Thank you,"_ she whispered.

Alice giggled. "You're welcome, darling."

The next six days flew by, a fact which Rachel had mixed feelings. She was excited to go home and spend time with her newly reacquainted beloved, but equally she was dreading attending her mother's funeral.

Amanda and Alice strode into the room, talking loudly and giggling like schoolgirls. The two women had gotten to know each other well over the past week, and they had become firm friends.

"Good morning, Rachel," Amanda greeted cheerfully. "Today's the day, then! You're going home. How are you feeling? Nervous? Excited?"

"Relieved, more like," Rachel enthused. "Any longer here and I'd go stir-crazy!"

Amanda chuckled warmly. "So, there's not much I need to tell you, really. You know about the wheelchair, obviously, and you'll be confined to it until we can get that cast off so you can use crutches. Shouldn't be too long, it wasn't a big break."

Rachel raised her eyebrows, remembering the searing pain in her arm, as well as her leg. "Certainly _felt _like a big break."

Amanda nodded. "Fractures are a bitch, to put it bluntly." Behind her, Alice giggled.

"Your leg will take a while to heal over completely, however. When it does, you'll need to come back in to be fitted for a prosthesis, assuming you want one, of course."

"Oh, definitely."

"I thought you would," Amanda smiled. She leaned out the door and called for an orderly, who arrived a few moments later bearing a wheelchair. Elsa immediately rushed to Rachel's side as she threw off the blankets, moving into a sitting position with moderate effort. Slowly, she placed her good leg on the ground, and stood, her knee wobbling slightly. She winced as the wound in her abdomen was disturbed, but finally managed to stand straight, with Elsa clutching her shapely waist to provide support. Rachel twisted on her ankle and lowered herself into the wheelchair with a grunt, and Elsa let out a small _whoop! _Smiling, she pushed Rachel out the door and towards the exit, Amanda, Alice, and Anna following. They stopped at the front desk momentarily to allow Amanda to file some paperwork, and then journeyed out to Alice's car.

Rachel managed to get into the front passenger seat without much assistance, and Anna folded the wheelchair up and flung it in the back.

"Careful, Anna," Alice admonished. Looking up, she caught Amanda smiling at her, and her heart fluttered mysteriously. She was content with Amanda being a good friend, but she still couldn't shake these confusing feelings she was experiencing.

"Why don't you get in the car, Anna? You can drive. I just want to talk to Amanda for a second."

Anna smirked, and got in the car. Sighing, Alice took Amanda off to the side, out of earshot. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Amanda raised her eyebrows expectantly, but nothing came out. Struck by a sudden burst of boldness, Alice flung herself at Amanda, hugging her tightly.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you," _she whispered into the doctor's ear.

Amanda squeezed Alice firmly, their bodies pressing together. "You're welcome. But it was all her, really."

Alice said nothing, only rested her head on Amanda's shoulder. They embraced for at least five minutes, Alice running her hands slowly up and down Amanda's back. Their proximity wasn't helping Alice's newfound confliction regarding her sexuality, but right now she didn't care. Regardless of anything else, Amanda was a good friend, even though they'd only had their first real conversation a week ago.

"Can I ask you something, Mandy?" She felt Amanda tense at the new nickname.

"Mandy?"

"Sorry! That just came out, I guess. Don't you like it?"

"It's okay, Alice. Just for you, though!"

Alice's heart fluttered at Amanda's words, and she sighed contentedly.

"What were you going to ask me, though?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you would like to come to the funeral? I'd like you to be there, and I know it would mean a lot to Rachel and Elsa."

"Of _course _I will! Just tell me the time and date, and I'll make sure I get the time off!"

"Thank you," Alice said sincerely. She pulled away from the hug, feeling an odd pang of loss. "Take care, Mandy."

Amanda smiled, and stroked Alice's cheek softly. Realising what she was doing, she blushed and whipped her hand away, though Alice did not mind. She kissed her on the cheek, and hugged briefly once more, before parting ways. Alice got into the back seat of her truck as Anna started the engine.

"So, mom," Anna said mischievously as she pulled away. "You and _Mandy, _then!"

"What? Anna, were you eavesdropping?"

"Yes, I was," Anna stated, matter-of-factly. "That was some hug, huh?"

"I don't quite know what you're implying, young lady!"

"Oh, come _on, _mom! I'm saying, or rather I'm _asking, _is there anything going on between you and...Mandy?"

"No," Alice replied, a little too quickly.

"_No?" _Anna's voice was dripping with innuendo. "You mean to tell me that six and a half minute hug was nothing more than _platonic? _Shit, I don't think even Elsa and Rachel have hugged that long!"

"Well..." Elsa began, snickering.

"Enough, Anna! We are _friends, _so don't go making something out of this!"

"Fine, fine," Anna said smoothly.

Alice was infuriated. "Just drive," she snapped.

Anna, to Rachel's utter surprise, obeyed her mother. Twenty minutes later, they were pulling up outside Rachel's apartment.

"So, this is where I live?" Rachel asked. Elsa looked at her in surprise; so much of Rachel's memories had returned she often didn't realise that there was still much lost to her. "That's right, snowflake. You'll see when you get inside."

Elsa pushed Rachel to the lobby, and rounded the corner to the elevator.

"There's an elevator here," Anna asked. "Why have we never used it before?

"Taking the stairs is good for you, Anna," Alice remarked.

Anna pouted, and called for the elevator. The doors slid open, and the four of them quickly made their way to the top floor. Opening Rachel's door, they entered the dark apartment.

"Freezing in here," Anna complained.

"Eh. We like the cold, I guess," Elsa replied.

"Yeah, because you two are having sex all the time!"

"She's not wrong," Elsa said quietly to Rachel. She giggled, blushing.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Rachel dear," Alice asked.

"I need a shower, desperately!"

Alice laughed. "Elsa dear, will you two be alright alone? I'm sure Rachel doesn't need the lot of us helping her shower!"

"We'll be fine, mom, thanks!"

Alice kissed her daughter on the cheek, her future daughter-in-law on the head, and left. Anna followed, smirking.

"Don't give me that look," Elsa scolded.

Anna giggled, and left.

"Come on, Rach, let's get you ready!"

Rachel hesitated, a pained expression on her face.

"What's wrong, snowflake?"

"M-my leg..."

"What about it?"

"Since the accident, you h-havent s-seen me n-naked. I f-feel a bit...like you w-wont think I'm a-at-attractive anymore!" Silent tears streamed down her face as she sobbed.

"Oh, snowflake!" Elsa knelt down in front of her and gave her a tender kiss, wrapping her arms around her. "I will _always _find you attractive! And sexy, insatiable, ravaging, smouldering..." She cut herself off with another kiss, more forceful this time, and she felt Rachel's tongue dart out.

"Come on, sweetheart, lets get you into the shower!" They moved through to the bathroom, where Elsa aided Rachel in removing her t-shirt. It was difficult to move it around the cast on her arm, but finally they succeeded. Elsa's breath hitched as the garment was removed, as Rachel was not wearing a bra. Her beautiful breasts stood out proudly from her chest, and Elsa's eyes raked over them.

"Enjoying the view, Els," Rachel giggled.

"Yes. Yes, I am! Come on, let's get you up!" She grabbed Rachel's good arm and hoisted her into a standing position, her breasts pressing delightfully against her bare arm. Looking down, she saw something that made her gasp. The bandages had been removed from her abdomen, and a twelve-inch scar traced across her stomach, from the bottom of her sternum to her side. Rachel unbuttoned her jeans, and looked Elsa in the eyes.

"Don't look, okay?"

"What? I've seen you naked more times than I've seen you clothed! How can I help you otherwise?"

"It's not _that, _it's...Els...I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable with you seeing me like._..this."_

"Your leg?"

Rachel nodded. Elsa smiled at her, and closed her eyes. "Tell me where to walk, you can use me to lean on." Suddenly she felt a pair of warm lips against hers, kissing her softly. "Thank you, Els. Now, walk forwards a little."

Elsa complied, and she heard a distinctive _thud, thud, thud, _as Rachel hopped towards the shower stall. The glass door slid open, and Rachel managed to maneuver herself inside. She turned the water on, and immediately gasped.

"Ah, fuck! That's cold!"

"Should've turned it on before, silly!"

"I didn't want to slip getting in," Rachel replied. "Can you hold on to me, just so I can keep my balance while I wash myself?"

"Sure," Elsa inched forward, her hands outstretched. One landed on what felt like a shoulder, and the other was firmly planted on what was most definitely Rachel's large breast. Rachel giggled, "Els, that _isn't _going to help much!"

Elsa removed her hand and tried to find a more suitable body part, but not before she heard a loud shriek and a _thud._

"Oh my god, Rachel?"

"Owwww..."

"You fell, didn't you?"

"Yes. And...I can't get up."

"Can...can I open my eyes?"

"If you must, yes."

Elsa opened her eyes, and was greeted with the almost comical sight of a naked Rachel sprawled out on the shower floor. Her bad leg was obscured by the foggy glass, but she could see very clearly between her legs.

"Elsa! Focus!"

"Wha..? Sorry!" She knelt down and tried to help Rachel up, while at the same time trying not to get wet. Her slippery body was proving most difficult to hold, and she was very distracted by the sight of her large breasts. She kept trying, but after several failed attempts, during which Rachel swore she bruised her coccyx, she gave up.

"Fuck this," Elsa swore, and pulled her t-shirt over her head.

"Els...what are you doing?"

"Getting in," Elsa replied, unclasping her bra.

"What! No, Els, please, I don't want you to see-"

"Rach, I'm going to see sooner or later. It is _nothing _to be ashamed about, you hear me?

Rachel nodded, and Elsa wasted no time in stripping. She got in, her heart race increasing at the sight of her naked fiancée. For Rachel's comfort, she made a point of ignoring her leg, and she bent down and slid her arms under her back.

"Wrap your arms around my neck, okay?"

Rachel complied, and Elsa successfully hauled Rachel into a standing position. Their bodies pressed together, breasts touching delightfully. Rachel leaned in for a tender kiss, and soon they were passionately making out, the hot water cascading down upon them, and soon Elsa forgot the situation.

But unfortunately, reality caught up to them, and Rachel pulled away, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Rach, sweetheart," Elsa cooed, her arms still wrapped tightly around her. "Whatever is the matter?"

"W-what did I e-ever do t-to deserve you?"

"What? How could you ask something like that?"

"L-look at me, Elsa. _Really _look at me."

Elsa stepped back, and roamed her eyes over Rachel's body. The scar stood out more prominently on her hot skin, there was a great deal of bruising over her shoulders. But Elsa's eyes were drawn downwards, to her amputated foot. Her leg ended about two-thirds the way down her shin, wrapped in bandages.

"I'm looking, Rachel. And I see you. Sure, you're injured and missing a foot, but you're still you! You just gave me a heartmelting kiss, just like we always did. You say you don't remember but it's still inside you, Rachel! I c-could never l-leave you, s-snowflake!" Her own voice cracked as emotion welled up inside her, and soon she was crying forcefully.

Rachel embraced her again, her wet body sliding over Elsa's deliciously. Elsa buried her face in Rachel's good shoulder and wept. "I'm s-so _sorry _Rachel! For...for everything that's happened to you!"

"Hush, now. None of it was your fault, my darling."

"Y-you could have _d-died, _snowflake!"

"But I didn't, Elsa. And I'm here, now, with you. Always, and forever." She kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Elsa smiled ruefully. "You needed comfort, and ended up comforting me. You're so _selfless, _snowflake."

Rachel returned the smile, accompanied by a small kiss. "I'm not done comforting you yet." She leaned in and gave her another deep kiss, before pulling away. Taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_Somewhere out there,_

_Beneath the pale moonlight,_

_Someone's thinking of me,_

_And loving me tonight,_

She paused to give Elsa another kiss.

_Somewhere out there,_

_Someone's saying a prayer,_

_That we'll find one another,_

_In that big somewhere out there._

At that last line, Elsa began to cry again, but this time with tears of joy. She kissed Rachel deeply, before reaching around her to grab a washcloth.

"Let me take care of you now, okay?"

Rachel said nothing, only smiling gently. Slowly, Elsa began to wash Rachel, starting on her shoulders, taking care not to aggravate her bruises. She worked her way down, avoiding her breasts for the time being, and gently navigated around the scar. Rachel winced, but Elsa soothed her with a tender kiss to the sore area. She did not falter when she reached Rachel's leg, much to her fiancée's appreciation. When she was finished, she discarded the washcloth and turned her attention to her breasts, washing them with her bare hands. She slid over the smooth flesh, feeling the perky nipples rub on her palms. She pinched them, causing Rachel to gasp.

"Ahh...Els?"

"Mmmhm?"

"As lovely as this is, I...I don't think I'm r...ready yet. T-to have s-sex again, I mean."

Elsa's heart sank, but she understood. "Awh, snowflake," she kissed her gently. That's quite all right, I completely understand."

"This is quite lovely, though," she continued, referring to her breasts.

"Well," Elsa said, pinching a nipple, "what say we dry off and head to bed, hmm? I can play with them all night if you wish."

Rachel smiled lustfully, and turned the water off. With difficulty, she extricated herself from the shower, and Elsa wrapped a towel around her. Pulling her good arm around her shoulders, they hopped to the bedroom with great effort.

By the time they reached the bed, they were very nearly dry, so Elsa helped Rachel lay down in the bed, still naked. Elsa snuggled up into her side, and immediately lay a hand on her soft breast.

Rachel's good arm reached over and tugged on Elsa's nipple, causing the blonde to moan slightly. She reached across and kissed her fiancée deeply, their tongues intertwining.

"I love you so much, Elsa."

"I love you too, snowflake."


	6. First Time, Again

**A/N: Here it is, another cute and sexy chapter. Apologies for the long delay on this one!**

* * *

Rachel awoke to the sound of the front door closing. Looking up, she saw Elsa standing over her, smiling.

"There's my two favourite ladies," she cooed. Rachel stretched luxuriously; she was lying almost on top of Anna, who was sprawled on her back, fast asleep, a line of drool running down her chin. Rachel's head was resting on Anna's breasts, though she was still too groggy from sleep to notice.

"Comfortable there, eh, snowflake," Elsa asked, reaching down to wipe the drool from Anna's face.

"Huh? Oh!" She jolted from her resting place, blushing furiously. "S-sorry!"

"It's okay, Rachel, relax," Elsa laughed, shaking Anna's shoulder.

"Huh," Anna slurred. "Wazzup?"

"Rachel was groping you with her face," Elsa explained delicately.

"I was _not!" _Rachel whined

"You dirty girl!" Anna shoved Rachel lightly on the shoulder.

"I _promise,_ I wasn't-"

"It's fine, sweetie, we're just teasing!" Anna gave her breasts a squeeze. "They _are _quite comfortable, aren't they?"

"That they are," Elsa remarked.

Rachel turned to Elsa, a slightly alarmed look on her face. "What do you know about her boobs?"

"Eh, we're sisters," Elsa replied. "See?" She reached down and squeezed Anna's left breast gently, causing the redheaded sibling to giggle.

Rachel cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I am sorry, snowflake. It is honestly just a bit of fun, it's what we've always done! But I will stop, if you like."

Rachel frowned for a moment. "No, it's okay. It's just a little weird to see, I guess!"

Elsa smiled and sat, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and soon they were kissing passionately, both of them leaning back into Anna. Their tongues swirled together in a heated display of love, and Elsa's hand snaked up to run across Rachel's breasts.

"Er...guys..." Anna's strained voice came from behind Rachel. "You're squashing me!"

"God, sorry!" Elsa leaped from the sofa, and Rachel sat up, already feeling the loss of Elsa's soft lips. Anna rose, clutching her sides.

"I think I'll be off now, though! I have got some things to do, unfortunately"

"Awh, okay then!" Elsa embraced her sister, giving her a quick peck on the lips. Smiling, Anna then bent down and hugged Rachel, planting a kiss on her cheek. "See you soon, sweetheart."

"Bye for now," Rachel replied. Anna smiled and left the apartment, leaving Elsa and Rachel alone.

Elsa took Anna's former position on the sofa, and allowed Rachel to snuggle into her. "How did it go with my mom?" she asked.

"I got all the...arrangements sorted out."

Rachel's expression suddenly turned sad, and Elsa knew she probably shouldn't have mentioned it. "Oh, snowflake, I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up."

Rachel held back a sob. "N-no, it's okay. I-I asked f-first, it's j-just...oh, _Elsa!_" She broke down and buried her head in Elsa's neck, weeping uncontrollably, her body shaking.

"Oh, Rachel, hush now," Elsa cooed, drawing her into a tight hug. She kissed her on the head lightly, while Rachel's tears streamed down her collarbone.

"I...I don't k-know what t-to _do, _E-Elsa! I f-feel so alone without her!"

"Oh, Rachel, my dearest snowflake, I can't even begin to fathom what you're going through right now, but I promise I'll always be here for you, no matter what."

"T-thank you, Els..." Rachel whispered, gently kissing her.

"Hey, you know what?" Elsa suddenly got up, sliding herself out from underneath Rachel with surprising ease.

"W-what?"

"Just wait and see!" Elsa scurried off towards Rachel's bedroom, hunting for a set of particular items. Fortunately, her pipe and accompanying bag were not hidden, and she returned to the living room, waving the pipe triumphantly.

"What _is _that?" Rachel eyed the bag suspiciously. "Is that pot?"

"Yes it is!"

"You want me to try it?" Rachel's expression was incredulous.

"You're the one who got _me _to try it in the first place! I just thought it might help!"

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know, Elsie. I can't imagine me ever doing this..."

"Hey." Elsa sat and gently kissed Rachel on the lips. "We don't have to do this if you don't want. But trust me, you will be absolutely fine. I was scared when I first did it, in fact, I've only done it twice! But it's fun, and it'll help us take our minds off things."

Rachel nodded. "Okay. But only a little bit."

Elsa smiled and half-filled the bowl, somewhat awkwardly, cursing as she dropped some. She brought the pipe to her lips and lit it, drawing in deeply. A large cough immediately followed, and her eyes watered.

Rachel looked particularly scared now. "That was a nasty cough."

"It's okay, snowflake, it's just because I'm not used to it. You are, even though you don't remember. Here," she handed the pipe to Rachel, who brought it to her lips and inhaled, Elsa holding the flame close.

She drew in, fully, and after a few seconds exhaled.

"Hmm," she remarked. "No coughing."

"Told ya, didn't I?"

"Maybe one more," Rachel laughed. She drew again, this time coughing a little. Setting the pipe down, she relaxed back into Elsa.

"Mmm, that feels nice."

"You're feeling it already?" Elsa asked.

"Yep!"

"It usually takes a little while for me!" Elsa began running her hands over Rachel's stomach. "It's getting there, though!"

"I'm glad you talked me into this," Rachel said dreamily, tilting her head back for a tender kiss.

Elsa slid her hands over Rachel's large breasts, squeezing gently. "Pretty great, isn't it?"

Rachel giggled. "Just what do you think you're doing with your hands, eh?"

"What do you think?" Elsa slid her hand under Rachel's shirt, capturing the exquisite mound of flesh.

"I think you're getting a little handsy!"

Elsa kissed Rachel once again. "Would you like me to stop?" she whispered seductively in her ear.

"God, no..."

Smiling at Rachel's words, Elsa gently lifted her shirt up to reveal her voluptuous breasts. Her hands immediately returned, squeezing hard.

"Mmm, Elsa!"

"C'mon, Rach, let's get naked!"

"Really, right now? Both of us?"

"Sure, we used to do this all the time! In fact, we were naked more often than not! Let's rekindle some old traditions! And I still remember what you said earlier, we don't have to have sex if you're not ready."

Rachel nodded. "Okay, let's do it!"

Giggling, Elsa helped Rachel free herself from her trousers, before standing and disrobing herself. Finally, they were both naked, and Elsa wasted no time in snuggling up close to Rachel and kissing her deeply. She caught her breasts in her hands again, and Rachel returned the gesture. The two girls sat there for several minutes, kissing tenderly and running their hands over each other's bodies.

Rachel was the first to break the kiss, and she gazed into Elsa's eyes, unblinking.

Elsa giggled. "What?"

"I am..._so _high right now!"

Elsa said nothing, only stared back at Rachel, and then burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?"

Elsa couldn't reply, she was howling with laughter, clutching at her sides. Rachel looked momentarily irritated, but soon Elsa's laughter provoked her own, and soon they were both screaming on the couch.

"Oh...my...god..._Elsa! _I can't breathe!"

Elsa gasped, clutching at Rachel. "Me neither!"

"Ow, fuck, get off my shoulder!"

Elsa burst into a renewed fit of giggles, falling off the couch and rolling on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Let's make cookies!" Rachel shouted, all of a sudden.

"Oh...my...god...YES!" Elsa leapt from the floor, her breasts bouncing, and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Rachel called.

Elsa poked her head out of the door.

"Little help here," Rachel said, gesturing at her leg.

"Shit! Sorry!" Elsa giggled as she ran over to assist her fiancée. Rachel's eyes gravitated to her bouncing breasts as she ran. She wrapped an arm around Elsa's neck and was pulled into a standing position. Awkwardly, they shuffled over to where the hospital-issued wheelchair sat, and Elsa clumsily deposited Rachel in it.

"Ooof!"

"Sorry, snowflake!" Elsa doubled over, giggling.

"_What_ is so funny?"

"You're so ungraceful!"

Rachel pouted. "_Excuse me, _I'd like to see you get into a wheelchair with only one – hey!" Without warning, Elsa grabbed the handles and heaved, sending Rachel into a spin.

"What the damn hell? Stop it!"

Elsa was in peals of laughter, and spun her again. Rachel twirled around on the spot, desperately clinging to the sides.

"Fucking hell!" Rachel was laughing now, too, and Elsa was now on the floor, clutching her bare stomach.

"Nice v-view, Els," Rachel gasped.

"Huh?" Elsa raised her head, and realised what Rachel was referring to. She was lying on her back, with her knees raised and legs apart, and Rachel could see right between them.

"Oopsies!" Giggling, Elsa spread her legs even further, and ran a hand down to where they met, running a finger over her clit, moaning lightly. As she realised just what she was doing, she scrambled to her feet, blushing. "Sorry, Rach!"

"It's okay, seriously! That was damn hot!"

Elsa blushed harder, and busied herself in the cupboards. "Where is the goddamned cookie mix?" Finally, she found it, and set about preparing the dough, while Rachel sat back and admired Elsa's pert behind.

"Starin' at my ass there, eh, Rachel?" Elsa smirked to herself, and added more flour to the mix.

Rachel giggled "Yes. Yes, I am. Got a problem with that?"

Elsa hurled a handful of flour directly at Rachel's chest. She squeaked in surprise; the flour having almost completely coated her breasts. As Elsa placed the cookies in the oven, she gathered up what she could, and landed a hard _smack _on Elsa's ass.

Elsa jumped, twisting around to inspect the handprint left behind. Smirking, she sat in Rachel's lap, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met, and Elsa's hands traveled up to Rachel's large breasts, sliding over the flour coating. Parting their lips, she lovingly ridded her breasts of the flour, before moving her head down to kiss them lovingly.

Rachel's eyes closed, and she let out a soft moan as Elsa's lips enclosed a hard nipple. She suckled gently, swirling her tongue around it. Rachel's own hands grasped Elsa's breasts, and squeezed delightfully.

Elsa kissed Rachel passionately, and moved her hands to the wheels of her chair. Carefully, she maneuvered them backwards towards the bedroom.

"Uh...Elsa?"

"Mmmhm?" Elsa moaned through the kisses.

"I...I don't...I'm not ready, Elsa!"

Elsa broke the kiss, a concerned look on her face. "I know you said that a while ago, but I just thought that w-with what we've been doing-"

"I thought so too. And I want to, believe me. It's just..."

"Just what, snowflake?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Rachel. It's okay, you can tell me."

"It's silly!"

"Rachel." Elsa kissed her tenderly, their tongues swirling together briefly. "It is _not _silly."

Rachel gazed into Elsa's eyes for a moment, before breaking down crying. She buried her head in Elsa's breasts, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh, Rachel, my sweet snowflake. It's not just the memory loss, is it? There's something more to it, isn't there?"

Rachel nodded her head, tears soaking Elsa's skin. She wrapped her arms around her, clinging to her desperately.

"Tell me."

Rachel squeezed tighter, her sobs causing her whole body to shake. "Don't leave me, Elsa..."

"What," Elsa said, startled. "Rachel Faulkner, why would you ask me such a thing?"

"B-because, h-how can you be p-possibly attracted to m-me? T-to _this?"_

"Oh, Rachel..." Elsa finally understood. Her mind was reeling. _Rachel's misgivings about making love again were not born of her loss of memory, but rather she thought I wasn't attracted to her?_

"Oh, my silly, sweet snowflake." Elsa kissed Rachel tenderly once more. "I was never not attracted to you. I'm _more _attracted to you each day. In fact-" she kissed her on the cheek, "let me show you-" another kiss, this time on the nose, "just how much." She finished her speech with a final kiss to the lips, before dismounting and walking to the bathroom. She returned a few seconds later with a medical bag from the hospital, overflowing with bandages.

"Elsa...what are you doing?"

"I'm going to take care of you, snowflake. And then, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."

She knelt, and began to unwrap the bandages covering Rachel's severed leg. Discarding them, she examined the limb, furrowing her brow. "It's healing nicely, Rach."

Rachel nodded in acknowledgement, fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Oh, snowflake, remember what I said?" Elsa leaned up to kiss her again. "This," gesturing to her leg, "is of no consequence to how I feel about you, snowflake. Understand?"

Rachel nodded, wiping away her tears. "I do."

Elsa began to wrap Rachel's leg carefully in fresh bandage, taking care not to hurt her. She winced a couple of times, but Elsa quelled her discomfort with a tender kiss to the knee. Finally, she was done, and she stood up before Rachel, admiring her body.

"Rachel, my darling," she said, taking her hand. "Are you ready?"

Her fiancée nodded. "I...I think so. Take me to bed, Elsa..."

Smiling, Elsa pushed Rachel to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. With little effort, she transferred Rachel to the bed, laying her gently on her back. Slowly, she lowered herself on top of her, their bodies pressing together exquisitely. They kissed passionately, tongues battling, and Elsa ran her hands over Rachel's soft curves. Moving down her body, she planted little kisses on her collarbones, before continuing onto her voluptuous breasts. She cupped each one in her hands, relishing the smoothness of her skin, and squeezed them gently, eliciting a tiny moan from Rachel. She wrapped her lips around a nipple, biting down gently, and Rachel gasped with pleasure.

"Yes! Ahh, fuck!"

Smiling, Elsa swirled her tongue around the pert nipple, pressing her face into the soft flesh. Her hands squeezed hard, and Rachel pulled her head closer to them.

"God, Elsa..." Rachel moaned. "I could get used to this..."

"I'd quite happily spend all day doing this," Elsa replied seductively. "But I've got one last thing I must do to you..."

"Oh...Els." Rachel was panting already. "Make love to me...please."

Elsa needed no further instruction. She shuffled down the bed, and parted Rachel's legs. Lowering her head, she inhaled her delightful aroma, before tenderly circling her clit with her tongue.

Rachel gasped, and grabbed Elsa's hair. Taking this as a good sign, Elsa brought the little nub into her mouth, attacking it vigorously with her tongue.

"Gah, _fuck, _Elsa!" Rachel's voice was fast approaching a scream. Slowly, Elsa slid a finger inside her, curling it upwards to hit against the sweet spot inside. Rachel moaned loudly, and her legs squeezed shut around Elsa's head, her body quaking. Her orgasm rolled through her, covering Elsa's hand in her juices, but Elsa did not stop. She scooted back up Rachel's body, keeping her finger inside her, and kissed her deeply, allowing Rachel to taste herself.

"Ahh, Elsa...that was amazing..."

"I'm not done with you yet..." Elsa added a second finger inside her, and began to thrust in and out. Rachel began to moan as Elsa kissed her, and the girl on top moved her other hand to her breast, squeezing it hard.

She was getting close again, Elsa could tell. Her moans grew louder and louder, and just as she was about to come, Elsa pinched her nipple, hard.

Rachel screamed, squeezing Elsa's fingers inside her, and her second orgasm crashed through her. She gushed onto her hand, and Elsa whipped it out, bringing it to her mouth to taste. When her fingers were clean, she moved back down between Rachel's legs, and thrust her tongue inside her.

"Ohhhh, my _god!_" Rachel immediately came again, and Elsa's mouth was filled with Rachel's delicious taste; after several weeks without making love, Elsa had missed it dearly. She flicked her tongue inside her rapidly, sending aftershocks rippling through Rachel's gorgeous body.

Finally, her panting subsided, and Elsa slid herself back up, kissing Rachel tenderly.

"Mmmph," Rachel said in surprise. "Is...is that what I taste like?"

"Yes it is," Elsa said, smiling. "Good, isn't it?"

Rachel nodded, and kissed her again.

"So," Elsa said. "How was it?"

"How do you think?" Rachel replied, giggling. "It was _amazing. _I love you, Elsa."

"I love you, too." Elsa snuggled into Rachel, cupping a large breast in her hand, kissing it softly. They lay there for several minutes, Rachel's body quivering occasionally.

"Hey, Els?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm so glad you decided to invite Amanda to our wedding."

Elsa looked at her fiancée, surprised at the sudden mention of their upcoming nuptials, and then frowned. "Rach, honey...how did you know I invited her?"

Rachel furrowed her brow, thinking. "Come to think of it, I don't remember _when. _But I definitely know you did."

"When I asked her," Elsa said slowly, "you were still in the coma. Granted, you were soon to come out of it, but you were still unconscious."

"Are you saying that I could hear you while I was asleep?" Rachel said incredulously.

"I guess that must be it. Are you okay with her coming?"

"God, yes! I'd love her to come!"

"Good, I'm glad." Elsa smiled, and settled back down onto Rachel's breasts. She tickled her nipple lightly with her finger, almost absent-mindedly.

"Hey, Rach?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you. So much." She stopped playing with the nipple, and instead rested her hand on Rachel's breast, enjoying the comforting warmth.

"I love you too, Elsa. With all my heart, I love you."

Rachel awoke the next morning to a delicious smell wafting through the apartment. She opened her eyes and stretched, her naked body bathed in the morning sunlight, the covers having been thrown off. She ran her hands over her breasts, wishing that Elsa's own were caressing her instead.

As if on cue, a naked Elsa strode through the door, bearing a breakfast tray laden with food.

"Breakfast is served!" Elsa announced with a huge grin, setting the tray down upon the bed. Rachel examined it closely; before her was an enormous plate of sausages and bacon, a smaller plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a little jug of maple syrup, and a tall glass of orange juice. At the top centre of the tray, was a tiny vase bearing a single, perfect white rose.

Rachel hurriedly sat up in the bed, her stomach growling. "Els! You didn't have to make me breakfast!"

Elsa chuckled, getting into bed and snuggling up to her. "I made breakfast for _us, _as it happens. You think I'm letting you eat _all _of those sausages? I burned my boobs for you!"

"You _what?"_

Elsa smiled, cupping her breasts and squeezing them together. "It isn't a good idea to cook sausages and bacon while naked," she explained.

"Awh, Els!" Rachel leaned across and kissed her fiancée's breasts. "Feel better?"

"Much," Elsa giggled, and took a sausage from the plate. Rachel pulled the breakfast tray closer to her, and drenched the pancakes in maple syrup. She dug in, relishing each bite, and she felt a drop of syrup run down her chin and land on her chest. Quick as a flash, Elsa leaned over and licked it off, her hand cupping Rachel's large breast as she did so. Rachel giggled, and began to wolf down her bacon and sausages. She ate in silence, pausing only to take a breath. Finally, she was done, and just before Elsa whisked the tray away, she picked up the white rose.

"This is beautiful, Elsa, truly."

"Not as beautiful as you, snowflake." Elsa leaned in and kissed her deeply, her hands finding their usual resting place on her breasts. Rachel was about to succumb to Elsa's advances, when she broke the kiss.

"No. I have a favour to return..."

Elsa smirked, and rolled onto her back, her legs apart. With slight effort, Rachel rolled on top of her, and began to kiss and fondle her pert breasts, pinching and biting the nipples. Elsa moaned, and pushed Rachel further down her body, who wasted no time in sliding a finger inside her fiancée, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Her mouth latched onto her clit, and she swirled her tongue around it. Elsa began to pant, her stomach rippling, breasts bouncing, and soon her orgasm crashed through her, coating Rachel's hand and face in her juices. Rachel yelped in surprise, and then smiled as she licked her fingers clean.

"Fuck...snowflake, that was..."

"I'm not done yet," Rachel growled, and slid her tongue inside Elsa. She tasted delightful, like nectar, or perhaps apples. Her tongue writhed around inside her, and her finger rubbed her clit ferociously. Elsa was moaning louder this time, gasping her name periodically. Her voice rose in a crescendo, and soon Rachel's mouth was filled with Elsa's pleasure.

Rachel pulled back, and slid up Elsa's body to capture her in a loving kiss, sharing her taste between them. Giggling softly, Rachel broke the kiss and lay her head on Elsa's chest.

"That was wonderful, my love. Truly wonderful."

"I'm glad, sweetheart. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I just remembered something else. I can remember the first time we ever made love."

"You can? Really?"

Rachel nodded. "Yep. That's the one good thing about the amnesia. I just made love to you again, for the very first time."

Elsa said nothing, only brought Rachel into another passionate kiss. "I love you so much, snowflake. With all my heart, I love you, with all that I am."

"Oh..._Elsa..." _Rachel's eyes grew moist, and she wiped the tears away gently. "Without you, I am nothing, nothing at all. You are my heart, my soul, my...everything."

The two lovers brought their lips together in a heated kiss, pouring all their love and emotion into each other, before snuggling together in the bed, Rachel's hand resting on Elsa's warm breasts.

"That was wondeful Els," Rachel cooed. "The breakfast too!"

"Mmm, I'm glad," Elsa replied, wrapping her arms around her naked fiancée. "What do you feel like doing today, then?"

"Hmm!" Rachel laid a tender kiss on Elsa's lips. "I'd like to stay in bed all day, cuddling and kissing and making love."

"Sounds wonderful," Elsa replied, a coy expression on her face. "Well, we just kissed, we're already cuddling, so what was next on that list?"

"Making love?"

"Mmm, that's right!" Elsa pulled Rachel into a passionate kiss, squeezing her breasts hard, and just as she was about to enter her, there came a knock at the door.

"Fuck!" Elsa shot out of the bed and dressed herself hurriedly, fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. "Just stay put, snowflake," she said to Rachel, who was struggling to rise from the bed. With a sigh of relief, her fiancée flopped down on the bed.

Elsa rushed to the door and opened it.

"Miranda!"

"Hello, Miss Arendelle," Lawson greeted. "May I enter?"

"Please, come in!"

Miranda smiled and crossed the threshold, looking around.

"Can I help you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm here to see Miss Faulkner, as it happens. Is she here?"

_Naked in bed, yes. _"Yes, she's here. Give me a minute, will you? She needs help-uh-getting ready. Please, sit."

"Of course, and thank you." Miranda sat, setting her briefcase down at her feet.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Miranda replied.

Elsa excused herself and hurried to the bedroom, where she found Rachel sat on the side of the bed, pulling her pants on.

"Miranda is here," Elsa said. "She wants to speak to you!"

"What on Earth for?"

"She didn't say!" Elsa retrieved Rachel's t-shirt, and threaded it over the cast on her arm, before moving her hands down and cupping her breasts.

"Elsa, what _are _you doing?"

"Squeezing your boobs."

"Well, I can see that! Whatever for?"

"Because they're so big and soft!" Elsa leaned down and pushed her face into her cleavage, shaking her head back and forth.

"Elsa!" Rachel swatted her fiancée on the head, which was still firmly buried in her breasts, blowing raspberries. "Now isn't the time!"

"Speak for yourself," came Elsa's muffled voice from her chest. She latched her mouth over her nipple and blew an incredibly wet raspberry, causing Rachel to giggle wildly.

"Elsa! For fuck's sake, she can probably hear us!"

"Oh, all right!" Elsa rose, licking her lips, and hauled Rachel to her feet, pulling her t-shirt the rest of the way down. They hobbled over to the wheelchair and Rachel deposited herself in it, and the two made their way to the living room.

"Miss Faulkner," Miranda greeted, extending her hand.

Rachel took it, smiling. "Hello again."

"I trust you are well?"

Rachel shrugged. "Well enough, I guess."

"Good. No doubt you're both wondering why you're here, so let me cut to the chase. I was hoping you could provide me with a statement, Miss Faulkner"

"A statement?"

"Yes, of the events surrounding the accident. Memory permitting, of course."

"I...okay..." Rachel stammered, unsure. Elsa lay a comforting hand on her knee, while Miranda opened her briefcase and pulled out a fresh pad of paper. "Do you remember much of that night?"

"Most of it, yes." Rachel replied.

"Ready when you are, then, Rachel," Miranda said, using her given name for the first time that day. "Please begin, and take your time."

"S...so, we'd just been to dinner," Rachel began, her voice already quavering. Elsa's hand remained in position on her leg. "We were driving home, a-and Mom was explaining to m-me why she'd been so difficult with my c-coming out, and m-my relationship with Elsa. Turns out, she was dating a _girl, _back in the day, can you believe that?"

Miranda only smiled, and allowed Rachel to run with her tangent.

"Alyn, her name was. Alyn Shir. I looked her up. Found a picture of her and everything. Her parents were Romanian, I think, or perhaps Bulgarian, I can't remember. Anyway, they moved over here to England when they themselves were young, and Alyn was born here. She was so beautiful; I found the picture of her online actually. Anyway, her and my mum met, and very soon they fell in love, but my grandmother wasn't having _any _of that. She kicked her out! Can you believe that? Alyn's parents took her in, and for the next seven years they were the happiest people in the world..." Rachel drifted off, her mind lost in the thought of her mother's lost love.

"And then what happened?" Miranda asked, the legal pad before her forgotten.

"She died. She _fucking _died! She was shot, in her own parent's shop, on her _birthday! _My mother and her parents were waiting at home to give her a surprise party, but an officer showed up, instead. And that was the last of Alyn. She was fucking heartbroken, and had no choice but to go crawling back to her mother, who spent the next four years indoctrinating my mother to believe that gay people were immoral, unclean, godless heathens. When she met my father, she believed it. So that was why, when I came out, things turned out the way they did. But we sorted things out, and by the time she...died, we were...good."

"What happened after that?" Miranda inquired. "How does this relate to the crash?"

"I guess it doesn't, really," Rachel replied, a tear in her eye. "It's just what we were saying in the car before it happened."

Miranda nodded.

"The next thing I knew, there was an almighty crash, and the entire car was flying sideways. There was a huge pain in my leg, and I remember looking at it and not being able to see it. A split second later, we were rolling, and then we were falling...and then, the next thing I remember, I woke up." She sniffed, blinking back tears.

"And you didn't see the car? Or the driver?"

Rachel shook her head. "No. But it was definitely their fault. I think they ran a red light, from what I can gather."

Miranda nodded. "Okay. Thank you for your assistance, Rachel, I know it must've been hard."

She stood, and shook both their hands, and Elsa walked her to the door.

"Thank you both, again," Miranda said, a small smile on her face.

"You're welcome," Elsa replied, and Miranda turned and left. Elsa returned to the sofa and sat, facing Rachel.

"Are you okay, snowflake?"

"I'm fine, it was just hard having to remember all of that."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." With all of her strength, Elsa lifted Rachel from the wheelchair and flopped back down on the sofa, with her fiancée on top.

"Ouch!" Rachel cried, gripping her injured arm.

"Oh, fuck, Rachel! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Rachel pouted. "But you totally killed the mood!"

"Well," Elsa said, sliding a hand under Rachel's shirt and pinching a nipple, causing her to gasp with pleasure. "How about I get you back in the mood?"

"Mmm, I think you're more than capable of that, Elsie!" Rachel kissed her lover deeply, swirling their tongues together passionately. Just as Elsa was about to remove Rachel's top, the front door swung open, and Anna, her mother, and Amanda strolled in.

"Hahaha, whoops!" Anna shrieked, giggling madly.

"What the ever-loving fuck!" Elsa scrambled out from underneath Rachel, causing her fiancée to unceremoniously flop face down on the sofa.

"Oh boy..." Alice muttered, blushing.

"Should never have given you a key," Rachel muttered from the depths of the couch.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to tell you about the plans for the funeral," Alice said, sitting cross legged on the floor. Amanda sat beside her, and Anna took the chair. Rachel shuffled back into a seating position, her hair a mess.

"It's going to be in three days time," Alice continued. "Rachel, honey, will you be giving a eulogy?"

"Shit, I didn't even think of that! Yes, I'll do it."

"Wonderful!"

Elsa eyed Amanda and her mother suspiciously. "Is there something going on here?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Nothing, really, I'm just surprised you're here, Amanda! Not that it's not wonderful to see you, of course!"

Amanda shrugged. "We've become very good friends, haven't we, Ally?"

"Ally?"

Alice chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we've taken to giving each other nicknames!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Sounds very...couple-ish..."

Alice cocked her head, blushing slightly. "And what if it is? Do you have a problem with your mother dating another woman?"

"You're saying that you two are seeing each other?" Elsa said, her voice rising in excitement.

"No, no!" Alice was flustered, desperately back-pedalling. "What I mean is; Mandy and I are friends, nothing more. But you seem to be implying that there's something more, and I was asking if you'd have an issue with it, that's all!."

"I see," Elsa said suspiciously. Out of the corner of their eye, she could see Anna mouthing _They like each other._

Elsa's heart did a backflip, and a large grin split open on her face. Amanda smiled warmly, and gave Alice a quick hug, causing her blush to redden further.

The five of them continued to talk for the next several hours, about all manner of subjects; cars, television, movies, love. When the conversation turned to gaming, Anna, Rachel, and Elsa had grouped together, and Amanda and their mother had claimed the sofa. Alice was leaning against Amanda, who was stroking her hair softly. Both women had a content smile on their face.

"They really like each other, don't they?" Rachel observed.

"Yeah, they really do." Anna replied. "Els?"

"Huh?" Elsa jolted out of her reverie. It was indeed strange to think of her mother in a relationship after all these years, especially with another woman, one whom she had only recently met.

"But what about you and Rachel," Anna said, after Elsa voiced her concerns to her sister. "You guys ended up having sex pretty much straight away! At least Mom and Mandy haven't...or at least I don't _think _they have!"

"I guess you're right," Elsa said. "I'm really happy for them, it's just strange to think about!"

"That it is," Anna agreed.

"What are you three conspiring about?" Alice called from the couch.

"Nothing," all three girls replied in unison.

Alice raised her eyebrow, and reached over for the remote, flicking the television on. "Come on over, let's watch some TV!"

All five women sat themselves on Rachel's large sofa; although it was technically a four-seater there was more than enough space for all of them. Rachel sat on the far left, with Elsa at her side, snuggled up together. Anna sat beside her, leaning against her sister, and Alice and Amanda sat on the right, with Alice's head resting on the doctor's shoulder.

The five watched movies long into the night, only pausing for bathroom breaks and pizza. At around two-thirty in the morning, everyone was dozing off, oblivious to the sounds of the low-budget horror movie still playing.

"Hey, Elsie," Anna whispered, nudging her sister awake.

"Huh, what?" Elsa raised her head, annoyed. She had been enjoying a particularly raunchy dream involving Rachel's breasts, and was not happy being awoken.

"Look at them," Anna said, pointing to their right.

Elsa looked, and saw her mother lying against Amanda, head resting on her breasts. She raised her eyebrow, and allowed her gaze to travel downwards.

"See?" Anna whispered.

Elsa nodded, jaw dropping. Alice and Amanda were holding hands. Anna shot her sister a look of glee. "Isn't this amazing?"

"Yes, it is!" Elsa said, a little too loud, causing Amanda to stir in her sleep. "Oops!"

"Goodnight, Elsa," Anna said, giving her sister a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, sis," Elsa replied, snuggling back into Rachel's warm body.


End file.
